The Directors Daughter
by Jabberwocky92
Summary: When she came to work for her father, she didn't believe that she would catch the attention of The God Of Lies. But Loki could never pass up an opportunity to get under Director Fury's skin, and what a better way then by charming his only daughter? LokiOC
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS, READ AT YOUR OWN WILL BUT DO NOT COMPLAIN TO ME FOR SPOILING! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

Loki watched as the young mortal busied herself around the room, trying her hardest not to stare at him as she pressed buttons and let her hand slide over the handle of her gun, almost relaxing at the realisation that the weapon was still there.

"You are his daughter."

The girl jumped at the sound of his silky voice, quickly spinning around to stare at him, her coat taking a few seconds before it settled down, her hair on the other hand swayed back and forth across the left side of her face from the momentum of her spin. She glared at him before once again turning her back to him, going about her business as she checked on the security measures of the container.

"Does the man-beast know that you built this container for him?"

Once again the girl turned at his voice but her will power allowed her eyes to slowly move from his face to look back at the screen, her shoulders ridged and her back straight as she tried to ignore his words. Her long fingers moved across the touch screen in a way that made Loki wonder what they felt like to her lovers.

"Better yet, does your father know you are here?"

He smirked as he saw her hand flinch slightly before she placed it back on the screen and continued to check on things, her brown eyes scanning over the words as she whispered them to herself to try and drown out his voice. Loki could see the way her will power was slowly cracking, she wanted to spin around and say something, but he knew that her father would never allow it.

But he couldn't help having one more attempt at getting under her skin.

"I wonder what a child would look like, with your caramel skin tone and my green eyes..."

That was it, he knew that he had managed to annoy her when she spun around and walked up to the glass, her gun drawn and at her side, little use it was. He watched as her eyes narrowed as they slowly moved up and then back down his body, he stood still, letting her take the sight of him in.

"You know, for a god I was expecting a little _more_..." Her voice was soft but Loki could still hear the bite of venom in her words. So she did take after her father when it came to their 'I Don't Care' attitude, the way they played it cool instead of letting emotions over run them.

"My dear sweet girl, when I get out of here, I will show you _all _my godly powers." He whispered, noting the small shiver that ran its way up her spine. He knew that somewhere Nick Fury was watching, probably clutching on to the side of his table as he saw his only child get drawn in by the words of The God Of Lies, but Loki knew better. He knew that she would never be drawn in with empty words and promises, her father gave enough of that as it was.

"And what is this play of yours, God Of Lies?" She pressed her hands against the glass, letting her body press up against it as he moved to stand in front of her, smirking as he saw she was only half an inch shorter then him. "Am I to be the lucky female to carry your heir as you reign over the new world?"

He saw the smirk as she spoke before she quickly hid it once more, knowing that if he saw emotions then he would use them against her. She watched as he pressed his hands against the glass, placing them against the same spot her hands were placed, his hands were only slightly bigger then hers.

"And you would be honored more then any woman." He whispered, looking in to her brown eyes, noting the small flecks of honey colouring in them.

"Yes, well the problem is only a king that is deserving of the title should have a heir!"

"I heard you when you came in before, on the phone to your friend..." He saw the flicker of emotion in her eyes, but her face remained passive. "How does it feel to know that she has everything that you can't have? A loving partner, and now a child? And yet here you are, cooped up above the world while your father plays with power he does not understand. And who does he think would make a good suitor for you, hmm? The narcissistic billionaire who has bedded more woman then he could count? The doctor who tries desperately to fix the world before his other half destroys it? Perhaps the master assassin who refused to carry out an order, instead saving the damsel he was meant to kill. Or maybe, just maybe he thinks you can catch the eyes of my brother, make him forget about the scientist he fell for when he fell to this planet in the first place."

"Or perhaps he knows that there are more things on this Earth more pressing then finding myself a suitor." She replied as she glared in to Loki's green eyes, trying to ignore the thought that she could stare in to them all day.

She heard him chuckle and narrowed her eyes at him again, so the rumour was true, he could read minds. She pressed away from the glass and walked back to the screens, going back to her work as she tried to ignore Loki, who when she glanced over her shoulder had retreated to lay on his back on the bed.

"If the world came to an end, and you had a chance to live through it, would you take it?"

"And what would be the price?"

"Oh you know what the price would... Well hello Director Fury." Instantly Loki stood up and walked to the side of the tank where Nick Fury was staring at him.

"You are dismissed Miss Fury." Nick said, glancing at his daughter before turning his attention back on to Loki, glaring at the god.

"What? No first name basis between father and daughter?" Loki asked, leaning against the glass as he inspected his nails, raising his eyes to catch the eyes of the young woman. "Farewell Callie Laufeyson. Ooh, that does have a ring to it, does it not?"

"Bite me, Loki." Callie said, glaring at him from over her shoulder as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

"Oh I _shall_!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ok, I saw The Avengers today and I have got to say; OH MY BLOODY GOD IT WAS AMAZING! PLEASE ALL GO SEE IT, YOU WILL NOT BE DISAPPOINTED! **

**But anyway, apart from my squealing about the movie, I got this idea that I had to run with, it was to good to pass up. Plus, I don't actually like Nick Fury that much, so any chance to get under his skin is always fun! :D**

**This is only my second Avengers/Marvel fic that I have ever worked on, so please be kind and let me know if things get to OOC!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again this story contains spoilers, please read at your own discretion and don't complain :D**

**All things in italics are thoughts, not spoken out loud, I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

"He is so annoying!" Dr Banner's voice called to Callie, who was propped up on a stool by an empty bench happily toasting marshmallows over a Bunsen burner.

"I know." She stated, glaring over at Tony who was gently tapping the small screen against his chin as he waited to crack in to the secret files of S.H.E.I.L.D. She glared at him before turning back to put another marshmallow on the spoke and passing it through the Bunsen burner flames, before happily blowing on it to cool it down.

"I mean, all he does is sit there and not talk... Well I mean he's spoken to you, but that wasn't really speaking, more using you to annoy Director Fury..." Dr Banner continued, raising an eyebrow as she started to agree with him and then stare at him in confusion. "I'm talking about Loki, not Tony."

"Oh, I was talking about Stark..."

"You know I am in the room, right?" Tony asked, looking up at Callie and returning her glare. "And with out me this would be taking Banner way longer then it needs to." He added, smirking as Callie dropped her gaze and went back to roasting the marshmallows, before shyly handing Dr Banner one.

"Naw, young love." Tony stated, grunting as a hot marshmallow collided with the side of his face. "Ow, that may have just marked my perfect skin!"

"Be thankful it wasn't my knife!"

Tony looked Callie up and down slowly, letting his eyes travel over her S.H.E.I.L.D uniform. "And where do you keep this knife...?" He asked, raising his eyebrow when he saw Dr Banner move to stand next to Callie in a way that Tony could only call protective and slightly possessive.

"Ok, ok... Now where is Loki's brother?" Tony asked, quickly changing the topic so he didn't find out where Callie hid her knife by finding it in his skin.

"In the theatre room watching Wizard Of Oz." Callie stated, laughing as she managed to get marshmallow on the tip of her nose from looking at Tony while she tried to put it in her mouth. "He wanted to know what the flying monkeys were all about. I think he was rather thoughtful that they were pests that he hadn't met."

"I'm sure he's very disappointed to find that they are only from a movie..." Dr Banner stated, before swiping another marshmallow and walking back to the screen that was still scanning for the Tesseract.

Callie looked up at the clock on the wall and sighed, it was nearly time for her to deliver Loki his food. She was the only one that had the guts to actually go in to the prison with him to give it to him, though her father was not to pleased when he had found out.

"Tell me Callie, are you curious over why your father has kept things from you?" Tony asked, remembering how she had stayed quietly next to Dr Banner during his conversation with Steve about Director Fury hiding things about the Tesseract from the group. "I mean, you stayed so silent during our conversation, and you were not working, I saw your screen, you were playing tetris."

"I would have one too if it wasn't for that stupid block!" Callie said, she had always hated the zigzag block in Tetris.

"I told you to place the square across the other side, but you didn't listen to me..." Dr Banner said, hoping to keep the conversation on Tetris instead of making Callie answer Tony's first question, he was sure she was trying the same thing.

"I am sure getting tips and hints from a physicist is cheating!" Callie laughed before looking back at Tony who was staring at her expectantly. "I don't care, Tony. If my father has it secret then it needs to be a secret for a reason. I don't want to dally in something that has nothing to do with me..."

"And yet a history and mythology major is here." Tony said, making Callie glare at him before grabbing her head in pain.

"_I am hungry Callie Laufeyson. Please stop your horrendous flirting with the man-beast and bring me some of the stuff you humans call food."_

"Callie!" Dr Banner cried, rushing to her side as she fell to her knees and whimpered against his chest. "I told you to tell Director Fury that Loki was getting in your head." He whispered, stroking her hair as her shakes started to calm down.

"It's nothing, Bruce." Callie whispered, staring up in to his worried eyes. "Really, I'm fine. He just wants food, and he can't really call out for it, dad will see it as weakness." She ignored how that sentence made her sound like she sympathised with the God, but she gratefully let Dr Banner help her up. "I'll just get him the food and he'll leave me alone. He always does."

With a small smile at him she walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"First name basis, eh doc?"

"Shut up, Tony!"

* * *

"_It took you long enough, did you have to kiss him goodbye?" _

Callie flinched as Loki's voice once again filled her head as she walked towards his prison with a tray of food. She had forgotten to wear her gemstone that normally protected her from his full frontal psychic attack, and she was shocked at the power that he held over her mind if he wanted to, and yet he didn't.

"Shut up and get back to where you have to stand." Callie said, in no mood for his word games. She watched and waited as he made his way to the back of the prison and sat on the bed, smirking at the hilarity of how she was treating him. "Yes I know if you wanted to then you could kill me and leave before I even got a foot in, but you can't and you know it!"

"You'd be willing to kill yourself to keep the planet safe?" Loki asked, motioning to the key chain that rested against her thigh from its hold on her belt buckle. "You press that button and we both burn."

"I'd rather burn then let you let the world burn." Callie moved to the door and kept her eyes on him as the door opened allowing her to step through and then slammed shut behind her, trapping her in the prison. She knew that the others would be watching on the monitor and waiting just outside the door in case she needed help.

"And if I burn you won't find the cube..."

"If you burn, you won't be able to control that army you are so hell bent on bringing to our planet. An army without someone to control it is as useless as a wand without a wizard behind it."

"You sound so sure of yourself, Callie Laufeyson..."

"My name is Callie Fury!"

Placing the tray down on the table she watched as he stood slowly and moved to the tray, frowning as he looked at the meal. She knew he was trying to decide if they had slipped anything in to it or not.

"There is nothing in it, apart from the ingredients. I didn't like what they were giving you so I decided to cook this meal." She smirked as she saw his eyes widen a little bit before he schooled his features once more. "Yes, I can cook. Don't think you are getting this every night, I just don't want Thor to be taking back a dead body with him."

"You also feel sorry for me, I can see it in your eyes. They soften in sympathy when they look at me."

"I only feel sorry for you for the way you have been treated in the past, I do not wish to treat you that way. You are an arrogant ass who needs to learn responsibility and how to be less psychotic, but you are still alive. And even though they are buried beneath hatred and pain, you still feel."

"You sound like my brother!" Loki snarled, glaring at her and standing to his full height. "Feelings are a weakness I learnt long ago not to fall pray to. Tell me Callie, if something happened to your dear, dear Dr Banner, how would you react?" He watched as she silently left the prison again. "You would burn inside with hatred, wouldn't you? Oh you know he tried to kill himself, you know that the only reason he is alive is because of the beast. Don't you tell me that you don't hate that _Captain America _when you see him. Don't tell me you don't resent him for what he made Dr Banner do to himself!"

"I suggest you eat up, Loki." Callie said, her voice calm and soft as she looked at him. "No doubt my father will come and take it away once he learns you don't have the S.H.E.I.L.D food." She walked to the door and keyed in the code, turning to look at him over her shoulder she smiled. "Before you ask what this excuse of food is, it's called Satay Chicken. It happens to be my favourite meal. But as feelings are a weakness to you, i'm sure you will only feel hatred for it."

Loki didn't have time to answer before she had swept out of the room, taking the tray back to his little bed with him he sat cross legged on the hard mattress and started to eat, his body on high alert as he gave in to the only time he would ever be weak.

"_Little chit! This is rather good!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIE, CONTAINS A VITAL PLOT POINT FOR THE MOVIE!**

**I tried to wait to post this until everyone got the chance to watch the movie, but I just couldn't help myself xD! So for those who read this chapter and have seen the movie, enjoy. For those that still have to wait, forgive me and please enjoy after you have seen the movie!**

* * *

Callie was on her way back to the lab when she spotted Steve walking towards her holding something that looked like a gun in his hands. Instantly she froze and watched as he stalked past her and in to the laboratory.

"_Has Tony pissed them off that much?" _She thought, rushing in after him, only to be blocked by her father as he stalked in to the room in anger. Monuvering herself in to the room her arm was quickly caught by Dr Banner who pulled her alongside him, making her look up at him questioning.

"When were you going to tell us?" Steve demanded, dropping the gun on the table and staring at her father. "Or did you just think we wouldn't realise something was wrong? Your whole background story didn't make sense as it left out an important player."

"This is all Loki's doing!" Nick Fury said, looking around at the Avengers as Thor walked in to the room as well after hearing the commotion from the hallway. "He wants to split the team up by making you not trust each other."

"The only person we don't trust is you! And now we have good reason for it!" Steve shot back, motioning to the gun on the table once more. "Weapons, you guys were designing weapons to be run on the Tesseract's power! A power that you claimed would be for a cleaner future!"

Callie stopped dead as Steve's words washed over her, they were designing weapons? She tried to move from where Dr Banner had her, but his grip tightened on her wrist and he pulled her back to his side.

"_But we were the good guys..." _She thought, trying to over come her shock to be able to speak.

"_You see, Callie Laufeyson. You see that your father is just like the rest of them. He promises peace, a brighter future, a cleaner future and yet he creates a weapon that will call higher planets to war. Planets that leave you alone because you are so weak and defenseless." _Loki's voice spoke in her head, his silken words making her shiver and move closer to Dr Banner.

"_Shut up or I will surround your prison with Iron Pyrite!" _Callie shot back, glaring at her shoes before lifting her eyes to watch her father as Thor spoke the same words that Loki had said earlier.

"Other planets will attack you now because you have higher technology! This is just an open invitation to war!"

"It's for protection!" Nick shot back, glaring at the other god.

"Just like a nuclear deterrent, cause that totally worked out fine!" Tony stated, glaring at Nick as he looked down at the gun. "Do you even know how powerful this is going to be? This could cause damage ten times worse then a nuclear bomb, and you want it so badly you are willing to kill your men to get the cube back!"

"Loki will bring an army if we do not get the cube back! It has nothing to do with stage two!"

"Stage one, stage two... Stage three?" Callie spoke up, moving away from Dr Banner, as far as she could with him clutching her wrist. "How far will you go with this, dad? Loki can't call the army, we have him in prison! Thor is happy to take him back to Asgard to be tried as a war criminal! You know that, you know this world is safe with Loki locked up. You want that cube to power these weapons! This... This abomination!" She gestured to the gun before turning her eyes to her father. "You promised me peace after the last time Loki attacked, and instead you deliver nothing but a weapon! Maybe Loki is right, maybe humans shouldn't have free will... Because look how we _abuse _it!"

Wrenching her hand out of Dr Banners grip Callie stormed out of the room, ignoring her father's insistent calls that she come back at this instant, which were soon drowned out by a bickering team. She had almost made it to her room when her arm was snagged by a soft grip and she was stopped in her tracks.

She knew who it was without even turning around, only one person from that room would come after her. "Were they even going to let you free?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper. "Or were they going to keep you? Was this just a ploy to get you all here and keep you captive?"

"_Welcome to how I feel..." _Loki's voice rang through her head, but she ignored it as she turned in to Dr Banner's embrace. She felt his arms snake around her waist to hold her against his chest.

"_Ooh, a cuddle. We must be getting close..." _Loki stated, his voice filled with annoyance.

"_GET OUT OF MY HEAD, LAUFEYSON!"_

"They said that they were going to let me go once they found the cube..." Dr Banner whispered against her hair, making her close her eyes slowly and relax in to his cuddle. It was a nice change from his normally nervous and distant behavior, she knew he had a reason for it, but it was still nice to be cuddled. "But right now, I just don't believe them. What if they tried to turn me in to a weapon?"

"Are they really that stupid?" Callie let her nose gently brush against his neck as she turned her face towards him, trying to slow her frantic heart. If Loki could see what she was doing, how much more could he see? Or worse, what else did he know about her that he wasn't saying?

"_Oh I know about you two... I have for a few days now. You leave yourself so open as you sleep, Callie Laufeyson. Your dreams spill out from your feeble mind and your heart. Yes I know your weakness, but why should I risk hurting you?" _Loki's silken voice filled her head once more, making her snuggle closer to Dr Banner as she scrunched her eyes up.

"It's ok, it's ok." He whispered, running his fingers through her hair. "They don't have the cube, they can't power the weapons without it. And they wouldn't dare try and harness what I created, I would not tell them the formula."

"_Does daddy know that you and the man-beast are together? Ooh, I touched a nerve did I? Wondering how I am doing this? I am a lot more powerful then what yo-"_

Loki's voice was cut out as Dr Banner pressed a small stone in to Callie's hand, smiling as he interlaced their fingers, the stone pressed between their palms. "You left this next to the marshmallows, which Thor finished off." He whispered, before pulling away and letting his hands drop to his side.

"I better go check on the search." He added quickly as they both heard footsteps. Before Callie could say anything else he had walked away down the corridor and her father had rounded the corner.

"Callie please listen..." Director Fury started, but Callie raised her hand to stop him before he launched in to a full out lecture on 'The Good of The Planet'.

"You lied. You fooled people here under a false pretense. You are no better then Loki!" She said, looking in to her fathers eyes before turning on her heel and walking the same way Dr Banner had gone.

"And you have not lied to me, Callie? You are lying to me even as we speak! I know that Loki is speaking to you in your head, shall I just lock you up with him?" Director Fury smiled as his daughter froze and turned around to face him, but the smile slid from his face at the glare on her face.

"If anyone should be locked up with Loki, it should be you!" Without another word and before he could respond, Callie walked away to her room.

* * *

**A/N:**

**The reason Iron Pyrite shut Loki up is because the gemstone is known in the psychic circles and such to help people see through a facade and a lie. You could imagine why that would be problematic for Loki lol.**

**The other thing is I write Bruce as Dr Banner because most people know the Hulk's alter ego as Dr Banner and not by his first name, which is Bruce. Secondly it is because every time I write Bruce I picture the Great White Shark from Finding Nemo. :/**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews and for alerting this story, it's great to hear what people have to say about my story and to know that people like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story contains spoilers so don't read if you haven't seen the movie or if you don't want it spoiled!**

**I own nothing apart from the OCs, everything else belongs to Marvel and other things that I can't be stuffed looking up to find where they originated lol.**

**This is set in the Movie!Verse because it has been to long since I read the comics!**

* * *

Loki knew instantly when he pulled himself out of his meditation that Callie had gone back to wearing the Sunstone around her neck. His mind felt empty from the loss of the feel of her mind pressing back against his, trying to delve deeper then what he would allow her to. Oh she would make a strong telepath if she would let him teach her.

But instead she wrapped herself up in history and mythology, let her emotions be tied up to a man-beast and her mind be locked in the container of the human's mental capacity! Oh he could make her see the stars, instead she saw nothing but burning gasses and the darkness of the universe.

He watched with amusement as his third and finale meal of the day was delivered by a terrified looking guard who shoved the tray on the floor and then hurried out as if Loki was going to eat him instead of the meal. Glancing at the bowl from his perch on his bed, Loki's nose scrunched up slightly at the look of the gruel, apparently it was packed with stuff that would keep him alive, but his taste buds would murder themselves in the process.

Finally coming to the conclusion that he could not force himself to eat the gruel, he crossed his legs indian style and closed his eyes, trying to picture where Callie was, but all he got was blackness. She had blocked herself off to him, snarling softly he switched to seeing things through Tony Stark's eyes, he was so egocentric that he believed he was above being used as a seeing tool so wore no protection and no mental barriers.

Sometimes humans did all the work for him as he watched the group of Avengers at dinner. His face fell in to a frown when he saw that Callie was with the group next to the man-beast, the Sunstone glistening from its place against her creamy flesh.

Silently and with a snarl he watched them.

~!~

"He's doing it again..." Tony said, looking down at the monitor on the table that was half hidden by a bowl of salad. "Just sitting there and snarling."

"Does a beast not snarl when it is caged on your own planet?" Thor asked, glancing at the monitor at his younger brother before quickly looking away, his heart strings tugging at the expression on his brothers face.

"We do not have cameras on our prisoners." Natasha stated, moving to put another piece of spiced, chicken breast on her plate, she had come home from a mission three hours ago and still needed to get her energy back up.

"Welcome to S.H.E.I.L.D!" Callie said with a note of anger in her voice, she was fiddling with her phone to see what Tony had done to it after she had found him poking around it with a slight smile.

"I guess we need a camera on him at all times..." Dr Banner spoke up, taking the phone from Callie's hands and placing her fork back in her right hand, before pushing a few buttons on her phone. "Nice encoder, Mr Stark." He added, before giving the phone back to Callie.

"It's a new design, they shouldn't be able to disable it." Tony said, smirking happily as he sat back in his seat and crossed his arms. "I'll do it to every ones phones if they let me." He flinched as Natasha threw her phone at him, nearly hitting him square in the face if it wasn't for the fact that he caught it.

"And why did you not take him his food?" Thor asked, looking at Callie who was viciously stabbing at a potato on her plate.

"I did not feel like it, I am sure there is someone else on this ship that is competent to take him his food!" Callie stated, not looking up at the other God. "God why does every one think that I am his personal slave?" She glared down at the potato and stabbed her fork through it, sending half of it on to Dr Banner's plate.

"Does this constitute a start of a food war?" Steve asked, a slice of cucumber on his fork already aimed at Tony.

"No, I think if she threw it at him it constitutes as a start, that was just an accident..." Thor said, suddenly frowning as he tried to remember the rules that Tony had told them about three nights ago.

"It is not a start for a food fight!" Callie said, rolling her eyes as Steve placed the cucumber in his mouth with a small pout. "My god, you are the people that are meant to save the planet?"

"What is wrong with her?" Tony asked, watching as Callie pushed her chair from the table and stormed out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"I wonder." Dr Banner sighed as he pushed his food around his plate. "She just found out her father lied to us all, is worried that he won't let go of any of us and Thor's brother keeps speaking to her in her head. I wonder what is wrong with the poor girl."

~!~

Callie pulled her legs up on her bed and tucked them under herself, the pillow hugged to her chest as she played with the Sunstone. Sighing softly she pulled the cord from her neck and let it fall to the bed.

Instantly her mind felt full again as Loki's mind pressed against hers, she could feel the anger he was sending her and she tried to send him some calming thoughts, instead all she managed to do was send a very weak scent of roses.

She scrunched her hands up in to fists and let them relax, trying again as she heard Loki's laughter fill her mind.

"_If you let me teach you, you will be able to do so much more, Callie Laufeyson." _Loki's words filled her head, making her sigh in defeat and close her eyes.

"_Your words are lies, Loki Laufeyson! You would no sooner teach me then condemn me to a life of murder." _She shot back, making him chuckle once more.

"_I have bigger plans for you then murder my dear human. I already have people willing to kill for me..."_

"_You mean Clint? He is brainwashed because of your magic! I do not want to be like you, I do not wish to have this gift any more!"_

"_It is not a gift, Callie Laufeyson. It is a part of the brain that most humans ignore or grow out of it. You have managed to keep yours alive. I am sure your father is very pleased to know that..."_

"_My father is as bad as you!"_

"_Then let me teach you... Together you and I can start a better world. With no more war and no more lies..."_

Callie wanted to scream yes, she wanted to rush in to the prison and fall in front of him, demanding him to take the lies away from her, to only speak the truth to her. Before she had realised she had made her way to the door, his words still ringing in her mind, before she grabbed the Sunstone once more, instantly cutting his voice off.

"I fucking _hate _him!" She hissed, closing her fingers around the stone and squeezing it.

~!~

"I see you have not eaten your food again."

Loki looked up as Director Nick Fury walked in to the room, his face instantly going in to a smirk.

"Well forgive me, but your _daughter _has been bringing me something else to eat. Guess you don't really monitor your cameras well." Loki replied, standing up from his bed and moving to stand by the glass. "Then again, with a daughter like _that_, I am sure you don't _want _to know what she gets up to..."

"Tell us where the cube is, Loki." Director Fury said, trying his hardest not to show how much Loki was getting on his nerves. "Then you can go home with your brother."

"I have no home, nor do I have a brother!" Loki snarled, moving to stand in front of the other man, glaring at him. "And why should I go anywhere? I get food, shelter and a chance to talk with a pretty face. Not yours of course, but your daughters. Tell me, Director Fury, do the others know about her?"

"They know she is my daughter." Director Fury said, not liking where the conversation was going but not able to think of a way to change it quick enough before Loki said something that would jeopardies everything.

"Ooh, but do they know the power she can control?" Loki asked, pressing his hands on the glass as he stared at the Director. "The fact that I am not the only one who can get in to peoples heads? Oh you've tried to hide her from their radar, protecting her from them, but her power grows stronger. Shall I teach her every way that she can use it? I can show her things that she could not imagine!"

"YOU SHALL DO NOTHING TO CALLIE!" Director Fury roared, slamming his hand against the wall before turning to glare at Loki. "Tell. Me. Where. The. Cube. Is!"

"Of course." Loki said, smirking softly as he dropped his voice. "But on one condition... You give your daughter to me! How desperate are you, Director Fury? Are you desperate enough to hand over your only child to the God of all lies? To know that you will never see her again?"

"WHERE IS THE CUBE?"

"On the Earth."

Director Fury glared at Loki, his breathing ragged as he tried to fight with himself, not wanting to bargain with this monster. "We will get the answer out of you soon, Loki." He turned to leave, but Loki's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Your daughter could get it out of me, she's only one person..."

Director Fury let out a snarl before stalking out of the room, praying to god that no one had been watching the monitors at that second.


	5. Chapter 5

**To all my readers that have just seen The Avengers, I hope you guys liked it as much as I did. And I wonder if your cinema wolf whistled during a particular scene with Dr Banner in it like mine did xD! (I may have also been involved in the wolf whistling ;) ) I can not wait to read more Avenger stories when your muse's and plot bunnies come out to play and I hope you enjoy this update!**

* * *

"You can not be serious, Director! Loki is a liar, a master liar! We will find the cube, you've just got to give Dr Banner and Tony a few more days! You can't even consider what he asked for!"

Director Fury looked up at the rambling woman who was standing near his desk, a clipboard clutched to her chest as she stared out the window in to the night sky around them. She slowly turned around and stared down at where he sat on his seat, trying desperately to find another option.

"I don't care how much they breath down your neck to get the cube back, this is a human we are talking about! And not just that, she's your _daughter_!"

"I know Maria, I know." Director Fury said, his voice sounding tired as he rubbed his temple. "But what can we do? Loki has our hands tied, Loki has _my _hands tied! And he is right, Callie is to powerful and the stones are not working as well as they used to..."

"And you think handing her over to Loki will help that?" Maria snapped, spinning around to face the window once more, not wanting to look at him. "Sir this is crazy!" She added, returning to calling him Sir in annoyance.

"I think if I hand her to Loki then she would be taken to Asgard... And in doing that she will be taken to a place where..."

"She doesn't belong! Dear god, Nick listen to yourself! This has gone far enough, first with the cube, then with the weapons and now wanting to sell your daughter to a madman?'

"WHAT MORE AM I MEANT TO DO?"

"HAVE FAITH THAT THEY WILL FIND THE CUBE!"

The air between them was thick with tension, but neither one of them would back down, both seeing their side of the picture more clearly then the other. Finally Maria sighed and looked away to the window once more, letting the glare fall from her face.

"And if they don't?"

Maria stayed silent, for she did not have an answer to that question. She pressed her hand against the glass, before turning slowly and looking at the Director, noting how stiff his upper body was. "You know he loves her." She stated, her voice soft as she moved to sit in the seat at the front of the desk. "I don't think he would take kindly to you giving her away..."

"He won't act on it. Love is beyond his control and he won't let it slip in and take the risk. Once he finds the cube he will go back to India and leave her alone once more." Nick said, watching as Maria made herself comfortable in the seat and crossed her arms, a sure sign that he was about to get a lecture if he didn't tread carefully. She was the only one on his staff next to Coulson that he would let speak to him in this way.

"Besides, Loki sees what is inside us all, and I fear what he sees inside Callie. I fear if I make this choice, there will be no way to get her back. But I think I have already lost her..."

"_And it's all your own fault..." _Maria thought, but she said nothing out loud.

* * *

Loki smirked as he looked up and down the hallway, the facade in place to make him seem like another officer. If anyone looked in to the prison cell they would see a projection of him meditating in the middle of the floor, a daily occurrence that happened at this time.

He had tried to appear inside Callie's room but she had it blocked off with gemstones, after a few chosen curses in three different languages he had decided to slip in to this facade and wander up and down the hall, thinking what to do next. He could always just magic her door open, but it would leave him tired to fight against the gemstones and his projection just may waver due to it.

So instead he walked up and down the corridors watching as the agents scrambled around trying to locate the cube and work out what he was doing at the same time, it was actually quiet cute to watch their worried expressions. Soon his thoughts turned from amusement to annoyed as he walked to the laboratory that Stark and the man-beast had themselves locked in to to try and find the cube.

He watched the screen as it narrowed down the searching field, noting that it was getting a little to close for comfort, he was having to much fun among the S.H.E.I.L.D agents and with the director to have to move his plan in to action once more. Sliding the door across he crinkled his nose as the smell of laboratory chemicals and cleaning agents assaulted his sense of smell.

Moving quietly over to the computer he quickly pressed his finger to the screen and smirked softly as a green light passed from his finger in to the screen, making it go blank. He knew that they would have to restart the search once more, and add a few more days on to their already stretched schedule.

Stepping back he looked around the room, his eyes falling on his staff. Walking over to it he gently reached out a finger but stopped as soon as he heard the door open, turning he found himself face to face with the man-beast and the directors daughter.

"What are you doing?" The man-beast demanded, Loki noted how he pressed Callie behind himself in protection.

"I was just looking, there has been so much talk about this object, my curiosity got the better of me." Loki lied smoothly, his eyes quickly glancing down to make sure that the cover hadn't been broken, thankfully the Sunstone did not protect from lies and facades such as the pyrite did.

"Well perhaps you had better get your curiosity back in check and go back to your post." The man-beast stated, moving himself and Callie out of the doorway so that Loki would be able to pass them. "Before something bad happens, don't you know what Loki is capable of?"

"I know _exactly _what Loki is capable of. We've all heard the stories." Loki stated, smiling slightly. Humans really were idiots sometimes, or perhaps the beasts brain had devoured the humans and was slowly turning him more and more beastly and stupid as minutes ticked by. "I was also sent here to collect the Directors daughter and take her to him, seeing as she has been ignoring him."

"Fine." Callie said, moving away from the other man and looking at Loki. "Lead the way then, sir." She added, watching as Loki moved from the room. He stopped outside when he realised she was not following him and turned to watch her.

"It won't take long, I promise." Callie whispered, putting her hands against the doctors chest, making him blush softly. "Then I can try and wrestle my dvds from Thor and we'll watch something." She added, moving to kiss him quickly on the lips, making Loki's blood boil.

"Go, before your father decides to check up on you by sending out a search squad." The doctor dismissed her quickly and shyly. Loki wanted to yell at him about how to treat a woman, but knew that if he did his cover would be broken instantly.

"Well hurry up and lead the way, my father wouldn't want you to be staring like an idiot instead of leading me to him!" Callie snapped, shutting the door behind her as she started to follow Loki down the hall. He couldn't help but note the sad look in her eyes as she trailed on behind him, her fingers gently caressing the Sunstone around her neck.

"If I may be so bold, Miss. You seem unhappy, is there something troubling your mind?" Loki asked, leading her down a corridor that led to an unused room, Callie's mind was so far away she wasn't realising where she was going.

"Nothing is wrong." Callie stated, walking in to the room when he opened the door for her and looking around. "What the hell?" She spun around, only to be faced with Loki, whose facade had vanished to show him in his battle armour. He waved his hand and she heard the door click, as well as the distinct sound of the cameras whirring as they powered down.

"Really? I was under the impression that the little miss was upset that her kiss was not returned..." Loki said, moving in to the room with a smirk as Callie's cheeks flushed before she quickly got her blushing under control. "Oh now, don't blush on my account, it's not our fault that the man-beast is a bit dull..."

Quicker then what he had expected Callie's hand shot out to connect to his cheek, he grabbed her wrist and pulled it to an odd angle, making her gasp in pain. "Ah ah ah, little chit. Do not try that again or else you'll be wearing this pretty wrist in a cast!" He whispered, pulling her hand to his mouth and placing a kiss on her palm.

He listened to her heart beat race as her breathing became short, angry puffs through her nose. With a glare she tried to pull her wrist away from his mouth, only to be tugged up against his body and pressed in to the wall.

"This thing is the most annoying thing in the world!" He snarled, snagging the black cord that held the Sunstone around her neck with two fingers and tugging it away from her body, dropping the offensive stone to the ground. Instantly he felt her mind against his, relishing in the feel of not being alone any more.

He placed his hands on her hips, holding her against the wall as he pressed against her, his fingers gently digging in to her soft flesh. He felt Callie flinch as he brushed his nose against her cheek, breathing in her scent as his mind continued to probe hers. He found the memory he was looking for and gripped her hips tighter as she fought against him, desperately trying to reach the Sunstone with her foot as he brought down every mental barrier around the memory.

* * *

_Callie watched as Steve and Bruce stood by the side of the ship as it started to rumble, making them both chuckle at the absurdity of shoving them both in a submarine. Soon their laughter turned to amazement as the ship started to rise in the air, making them both glance at each other before watching as they rose in the sky._

"_We are S.H.E.I.L.D, not Captain Nemo." Natasha stated, rolling her eyes at the two men. "Please, follow me, the Director is waiting. And I think Coulson is about to have a heart attack from meeting you, Captain." She added, making Agent Coulson blush and quickly hurry away, mumbling something about 'Rogue agents'._

_Natasha motioned for the two men to follow her and they begun the short walk to the doors that led in to S.H.E.I.L.D's newest location. Callie rung her hands in front of her as she watched them get closer, before stepping out of the shadows with a small smile. The wind caused her dress to whip around her legs,but she ignored it as she looked in to the faces of the three people._

"_Father is in the control room arguing with Maria." She spoke softly, her eyes trying not to linger on the doctor in front of her. "Captain it is amazing to have you here, father was afraid that you would not come. Also apparently you owe him ten dollars, that bet can be paid in the control room. And I plead that you do not engage him in any more bets, he is rather competitive."_

"_I never thought that he would win this one, ma'am." Steve said, smiling down at the young woman. "But apparently I was wrong, there is stuff I haven't seen before." He chuckled as Natasha led him away, leaving only Callie and Dr Banner._

"_Callie..." Dr Banner whispered, moving close to her as people rushed around them making sure things wouldn't fly off the side and drop back to Earth._

* * *

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Loki stumbled back with the force of the push, which sent Callie down to her knees gasping for breath. She placed her hands in front of herself and lent forward, her hair falling around her face, concealing the tears as they leaked from her eyes.

"And so the lost love is found again..." Loki commented in an offhanded way, ignoring the glare that he received from her. "And what a glorious reunion it was, running to him and throwing your arms around him, oh I'm sorry, that didn't happen..." He clasped his hands behind his back and turned to look down at her.

"If you were not a pathetic human, you would be able to delve in my mind and go through my memories, instead you pant on the floor like some harlot! Perhaps your power is not as great as I thought..." He crouched down in front of her and hooked a finger under her chin, forcing her to raise her head to look him in the eyes.

"I know all about you, frost giant!" Callie snarled, staring in to his eyes as the tears dried on her cheek. "Hidden from the world by your real father because you were to small, shunned by your biological father and his people for the same thing. Hiding away in magic books to try and impress the Asgardians who wanted nothing to do with silver tongue! You are nothing more then an unwa-" Her words were cut off as his lips pressed against hers in a powerful kiss.

Instantly her mind was assaulted with memories, watching as the other children laughed as he tried to battle only to be hurt and punished by his father for it, watching as he followed behind Thor, who was oblivious to the hatred his friends felt towards his younger brother. Without realising it, Callie had begun to return his kiss with just as much power and intensity as him, her own memories swirling in Loki's mind.

She reached up and pressed her fingertips lightly to his temples, shuddering softly as he pressed his own fingertips to her temples, making the connection between the two of them stronger. She pulled back with a sob as she watched Loki's true identity be revealed to him by Odin, felt his pain at his 'fathers' betrayal.

She fell against him, her face pressed in to his cooler neck as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, not wanting to give up on the connection that they had. He had never felt the presence of another mind in his, normally his mind was inside some ones mind, but never was it the other way around. But instead he felt the connection that he had read about long ago in a book that Frigga had given him, back when he was younger it made him huff and throw it in the fire as it explained the feeling of being connected to someone else.

But now he would do anything to have that book back so that he could learn how to get rid of this... this dependency on having her mind in his! How dare a mere mortal hold this power over him? Instantly he shoved her away and stood up, glaring down at her as she stared up at him.

"This is your place, human." He snarled, his face twisting in to a snarl. "At my feet. You are not my equal and you never will be..." He bent down and grabbed her hair, making her gasp in pain. "And soon you will be mine to do as I please. Your father is so desperate he is willing to give you to me to get the cube back. And he doesn't want the cube for all the good energy. Enjoy your time with the man-beast who does not return affections in fear of himself." He pulled back and kicked the Sunstone over to her, instantly filling up with emptiness as she tied the black cord around her neck once more.

"CALLIE!"

A males voice called from behind the door, followed by three loud hits.

"Move out of the way!" Another voice joined in, before the door was kicked clean off the hinges. Tony and Steve raced in to find a shaking and crying Callie in the middle of the floor, but Loki was no where to be seen.

Back in his cell Loki stretched his legs out on the bed and placed his hands behind his head, waiting for the inevitable meeting with the Director that was about to take place once Callie had stopped shaking enough to speak to the others. His plan was starting to gain motion once more, Clint was ready to attack at any time and he had almost found the perfect way to set Banner off.

Soon the world would be his, and the first thing he would do was get rid of the mortal who dare possess power! What had started out as a fun game with the Director had turned in to something so much more, and for once in his life, Loki was unsure on how he wanted it to turn out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok guys, I am going to give you another update today as a present because I get to go see The Avengers again! Albeit it is with my younger brother, but I frankly don't care who I take, I get to go see the movie again! :D **

**And I get to see Thor tomorrow night, I have not actually seen Thor, only snippets of it, so I am really excited to see just how Loki is portrayed in the movie. (Yes to those who have said I portray Loki fantastically, I do it from knowing mythology, comic books and snippets of the movie Thor! xD)**

**As you can tell from this chapter the story is taking a different turn, I hope I don't lose readers because of it, and I hope I don't annoy people with it.  
**

* * *

"You know, now you are pissing me off..."

Loki looked up as the Director walked in to the room, he saw the strain on the directors face from trying to refrain from murdering the god on the spot. He smirked softly and stood up from his bed, letting the book he was reading fall from his hand as he walked towards the glass once more.

"Really? I thought I had already done _that _weeks ago!" Loki hissed, finding himself boring of the game faster then what he thought he would. He lent against the glass and put his hands on his hips.

"You would not believe what you have made me do!" Director Fury snarled, restraining from slamming his fist against the glass. He wanted to walk in to the room and strangle the god, but he knew that was just what Loki wanted.

"Oh I've heard." Loki whispered, standing up to his full height. "A civilian on board and with a child no less. What were you trying to do, Director? Appeal to my fathering nature? My children are gone! But if it was surprise you were after, oh it failed... The guards talk to much to keep secrets, plus their minds are so easily read. Even yours, director."

Loki frowned as the Director started to laugh, before he quickly schooled his features once more and raised an eyebrow. "Did I say something funny?"

"They were not brought on for _you_. Not everything on this ship is about you, no..." The Director trailed off, but he knew he had said to much when Loki smirked.

"A last ditch effort from a father to save his broken relationship with his daughter? How touching... You bring her friend on board, oh I've seen all about her in your daughters head. A teenager used by a man, left with child on the cold, empty streets. And you wonder why I think you humans need to be ruled. That man will get away, won't he, Director? No punishment will befall him for his crimes, and so a young woman must suffer. Oh please Director, I beg you with my father nature to let me meet with this girl..." He paused as green flames danced on his finger tips. "And maybe even help the child..."

"We do not need your help, Loki. And when you tell us where the cube is, you'll be going back to your home planet to face your crimes!"

Loki watched the director walk out with a bored look on his face, now that there was a child on board the ship he needed to be careful how he was going to execute his next stage of the plan. He didn't want the child to get hurt, he couldn't live with himself if he was the reason a child was killed. Frowning as he sat down on the small bed he scooped the book up and ran his fingers down the spine, he would continue with his plan, he didn't have the time to be wasting sitting around in a cage.

But how to get rid of the child?

* * *

"He said he can help her!"

"He is the god of lies!"

"I don't care! Can he help my daughter?"

"Yes, if Loki felt like it he could help your child." Thor said as he swayed his chair side to side with his arms crossed across his chest.

"But it doesn't mean that we should, yes he is your brother, but this might be a ploy..." Tony yelled, throwing his arms up in anger. He begun to pace back and forth at the end of the table, trying desperately to think of anything to get a step ahead of Loki.

"I DON'T CARE!" The woman yelled, slamming her hands down on the table, making the others in the room jump and stare at her. "I am willing to trust this murderer, if it means that my daughter will be healed!"

"But your doctors here have treatments available..." Thor started, but the woman cut him off.

"Which she is to far gone to use! Please! I am begging you, at least let me talk to him!"

The Avengers looked away, not wanting to see the tears fall down the woman's cheeks, but not wanting to be the one that stood up to the director and risk her exposure to Loki. This was probably a ploy for him, a new game, to say he would help and then rip that help away from her.

"I'll take her to see him then!" Callie spoke up from where she had been sitting next to Dr Banner quietly. "I was the one that brought her on this ship in the first place, and yes, I brought her because I believe that Loki will help."

"Loki will want a payment..." Thor said, his voice tired and gravely. "You know that as well as I do Callie Fury."

"Then I shall pay!" Callie snarled, standing up and wrapping her arm around the woman. "I'll try and get the cube as well."

"He'll know it's a trap..." Dr Banner said, looking up at Callie, but making no move to stop her. "He's not stupid."

Callie stared down at the man that she once would have destroyed the world for, before turning away and leaving them in the room with their thoughts, as the young woman followed her out.

"Cause this can't get any more difficult!" Tony stated sarcastically, quickly looking away when Thor glared at him from across the table.

* * *

"_So you return to me, Callie Fury... And you bring playmates!" _

Loki's voice rang in Callie's head before the door had even shut behind her, she gritted her teeth and walked forward, hearing her friend shuffling after her, the child asleep in her arms.

"No doubt you know why I am here, I've not hidden anything from you." Callie spoke, making Loki look up from his book in annoyance, he was hoping that their conversation would remain private but she had instead gone for the out loud approach. He sighed as he snapped the book shut and looked at the younger woman standing next to Callie, her red hair fell in waves down to her waist and her green eyes stared at him without fear, but with determination and hope.

A look he had not received in many years.

"Yes, I know why you bring the dying child." He said, not in the mood for playing nice. "You expect me to be nice and heal her, the disease has almost claimed her. Why should I help you, Callie Fury? And you..." He turned his eyes from Callie and looked at the woman standing next to her. "Why should I help your daughter, Felicity? The daughter whose name you keep hidden from me?"

Felicity moved past Callie, much to Callie's worry, she did not fear the god of lies, there was nothing he could take from her that the world had already taken or was taking from her. "Her name is Hella." Callie looked on in amazement as Loki flinched at the name and came towards the glass to look at the sleeping child.

"No doubt you have heard that name before, Loki Laufeyson. No doubt that you have called that name many times before they took her away. Your youngest, your only daughter, sent in to Nifilheim until Ragnarok, which they stopped you from completing. What happened to Hella in that battle, Loki?"

"She... She fell..." Loki whispered, pressing his hands against the glass and staring down at the child. "She fell by a blade, I did not see who wielded it. I found her body among the dead, my beautiful Hel. Cast away and then murdered!" Loki looked in to Felicity's eyes, his eyes full of pain as he remembered holding his daughter on the battle field before he fell. "They feared my children! THEY KILLED MY CHILDREN AND THEY WONDER WHY I BRING DESTRUCTION TO THEIR PERFECT WORLD? THEY GAVE ME NOTHING, AND WHAT I DID HAVE THEY **RIPPED **IT AWAY! I WAS MEANT TO BE THEIR PRINCE, AND INSTEAD I WAS A PRISONER!"

Loki glared at Callie, whose silent tears fell down her cheeks. "Your father wants the cube, but he shall not get it! I will rule this world! With myself as the leader, this world will become strong enough to take on Asgard. Your father has already made the weapons for me. All I need to take is the power! I give you this advice, Callie Fury, the heart is a strong thing, but when it is needed, it is the weakest thing to have."

Before Callie could speak the ground shook underneath her as an explosion ripped the ship apart. With out thinking she had pulled her gun out of the holster on her leg and taken off out of the chamber, believing that Loki would be safe in the prison that her father had put her in. All she could think about was getting to Dr Banner before he got hurt and turned, she needed to protect him from himself.

Loki once again looked down at the woman with the child in her arms, the child that was named after his daughter. "You want your child to be healed, do you not?"

"More then anything." Felicity stated, staring in to the gods eyes.

"Then listen carefully..."

* * *

**Ok guys, i'm really mixing Mythology up with the Marvel world right now, and I am loving it. :D I am a total Mythology geek, and being able to write this is just the coolest thing in the world!**

**For those of you that do not know your Norse Mythology, Loki has three children with a giantess called Angrboda, their names were Fenrir, Jormungand and then Hel. The Asgardians feared Loki's children, and so in the middle of the night they snatched them away from their mothers hall.**

**They threw Jormungand in to the ocean on Midgard, he is known as The World Serpant because in the ocean he grew so large on whales, that he is able to wrap himself around the world and bite his own tail. **

**Fenrir was the eldest child of the three and spent his time as a wolf. Instead of being cast away like his brother and sister, he was kept in Asgard so that the gods could keep an eye on him. Soon Fenrir grew to large and fierce that only on God was willing to feed him, they decided to bind him, as killing is banned in Asgard. Once they got him bound by a magic, silken rope, they tied the other end to a boulder and pushed that boulder in to the Earth. They placed a larger boulder on top of the first boulder and gagged Fenrir with a sword, whose hilt sits on his lower jaw and the tip against the roof of his mouth. He is to stay like that until Ragnarok.**

**Hel was the youngest and only girl between Loki and Angrboda, she was cast in to Nifilheim where she was to rule over the dishonored dead, those who died of sickness or old age and having to share what food she had with them. In Nifilheim she built a hall which she called Eljudnir, where she had a manservant and maidservant named Ganglati and Ganglot, who's name means tardy. They where so slow that no one could tell that they where moving. On her table sat Hel's plate which was called Hunger, her knife which was called Famine. In her hall was her bed named Sick Bed and her bed hangings called Glimmering Misfortune. She is to stay in her hall ruling over Nifilheim until Ragnarok, where she will join her father and brothers. Unlike her brothers, no one knows how she will meet her end in the battle field of Vigrid.**

**Now because Loki's attempt at bringing Ragnarok was defeated, I have decided to state that all his children died during that night, because it gives Loki another edge that not many people decide to go in to. No one really writes Loki as a father, but I think when you see what has been done to him, it really justifies things. Of course, in the Marvel universe he does not have his children, but I just can't help myself with mixing Mythology with Marvel, as they just fit so perfectly together.**

**This story is not going to be a long story, I believe at the moment it should be finished up at either twenty or just over twenty chapters. From this chapter onwards we get in to the finale battle and such, I hope you are all enjoying it and thank you for your reviews! :D**

**PS:**

**Sorry for the long A/N **

**PPS:  
**

**Yes I know Loki also has two other children, they will be addressed later in the story before other mythology geeks yell at me in reviews or PMs :D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok guys, last time I updated I went to sleep and got over twenty emails from FF with alerts, favorites and reviews, but let's try to break that record today! I get to go see the movie again on Thursday with my little brother, I am citing it as 'story research' and 'brother time' and it has nothing to do with the hotness that he movie has! A lot of people are telling me who they want Callie to end up with, believe me I have already worked that one out myself xD But I love reading about your reasons as to which one she should stay with, it makes my day brighter.**

**I am now off to perform on stage and I hope you guys like this update.  
**

* * *

She knew that leaving Felicity alone with Loki was not the smartest thing, but she couldn't stop the panic rising from her stomach at the thought of Bruce losing control on board the ship. She rounded the corner, her gun still held at her side when she ran straight in to him, quickly wrapping her arms around his waist she snuggled her face in to his chest.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, pulling her against him more when three people ran past towards where the explosion had happened. "Did Loki do anything? We were watching on the monitor and suddenly bam!"

"I'm fine! I'm fine, I was worried about you." Callie whispered, looking up at him as she cupped his cheek with her hand. "I didn't know where the explosion came from and I just didn't know if you were hurt..." She trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence, but he nodded his head in agreement to acknowledge what she hadn't said.

"Who the hell can blow us up? Was it an inside job?" Her voice shook as she tried to keep calm, her hands going to hold his biceps, trying desperately to calm herself down. Her father had promised her that no one could destroy the ship, yet here they were.

"Clint." Natasha said, running to stand next to them. "He's the only one that can hit this ship, and his arrows are explosive! Loki probably had this all planned, he's taken out one of the engines."

"Well that's one way of taking us out!" Callie said, pressing against Dr Banner once more as more people ran past them. "I'm guessing Thor has gone to deal with his brother. And that just leaves us to... To do what?"

"..." Before Dr Banner could start talking, another explosion went off and threw all three of them through a wall. Natasha landed on the floor where a pipe fell over her leg, trapping her down, Dr Banner curled himself up around Callie as they fell and protected her from most of the fall, but she still managed to become trapped by debris.

He looked over as he saw a trickle of blood run down the side of her face, anger surging through his body at the thought of someone hurting her. He groaned loudly as his hands curled in to fists, trying desperately to control the anger.

"Bruce no!" Natasha said, seeing the flicker of green tinge to his skin. "Control it Bruce, please control it, Callie is here! She won't be able to outrun you! Please I desperately need you to control this! Please!"

Dr Banner let out a roar, his skin turning a more prominent green colour as his eyes started to change. He couldn't hear anything apart from the blood pounding in his ears, the thought that Callie might be seriously hurt started to fade from his mind as it was replaced by a more primitive thought as the other guy took over. The last thing he remembered was Natasha's pleas to him to calm down and Callie slowly opening her eyes before closing them again.

"Shit!" Natasha hissed, trying to kick the pipe off her leg before he got to Callie, she managed to kick the pipe away and scramble back before she stopped in pure fear as The Hulk stood up and roared, glaring around the room before his eyes came to rest on Callie. Natasha didn't know what to do, if she tried to take his attention away she risked herself and Callie, but if she didn't do anything she risked Callie getting hurt anyway.

Pushing herself up to her feet she watched in amazement as The Hulk bent down and brushed the debris off Callie as if it was nothing more then a silk blanket. She opened her mouth to call him, but her voice froze in her throat as he bent down and gently brushed the blood from her head before letting out a vicious roar that made Natasha cringe.

"He's lost control!" Natasha spoke in her headpiece, before moving away quickly when The Hulk zeroed in on her, making her start to move in faster as he he gave chase. "Callie Fury is down, I repeat Callie Fury is down with a head wound! Get a medic down here immediately while I keep him busy!"

"Affirmative!" A voice spoke over the headpiece, before she lost it when she had to do a quick movement to get away from The Hulk's fist as it flew out at her. _'This is not how I wanted to spend my day off!_' She thought, dodging another fist. She heard the plane coming towards them and knew that The Hulk would be kept busy, before gasping as someone grabbed her from behind, spinning around she came face to face with Clint, shivering as she saw his light blue eyes.

Her thoughts cut off as she went in to survival mode, desperately trying to survive against the only person on the planet that could top her.

* * *

"_More then anything." Felicity stated, staring in to the gods eyes._

"_Then listen carefully..."_

She had watched as Loki had murdered an innocent man and then walked away from a blast that sent him through a solid wall, she had spent the time curled up on the far side of the room, her body shielding her daughter from the view. She was thankful that as soon as she had let Loki out he had put a sleeping spell on Hella so that she would not wake up during the fight.

She had started to shake as Thor begged her not to go with him, warning her that this would be the end of not only her but her daughter if she sided with the maniac that he called his brother. Sighed loudly as she listened to Thor trying to speak to his brother, trying to get his brother to see things his way, but only resulting in making Loki even more mad.

She shook even more as the floor opened up to swallow Thor up, hearing his yell as he plummeted to the ground far below them. She tried not to look over at the body as she stood up, Hella cradled to her chest as she surveyed the room, her eyes once again coming to rest on the body.

"There will always be victims, Felicity." Loki spoke, his clothes changing from the normal wear in to his Asgardian battle clothes. He moved to stand in front of Felicity and rested his finger against her forehead, instantly Felicity felt silk clothe her body as well as a bow come across her shoulder as a quiver of green tipped arrows sat between her shoulder blades, on her arm appeared an emerald arm guard that had golden swirls et etched around it. Looking down she frowned as she realised she was now dressed in what she could only describe as Asgardian battle wear.

"You need to be dressed appropriately." Loki stated, before moving his finger to rest it against Hella's forehead, before the child was instantly changed in to a long emerald gown with golden swirls. "Both of you." Felicity couldn't help but smile softly as Loki ran his finger down Hella's cheek. "Come, we must leave before the others realise that I've been a naughty boy once more."

"And i'm getting tired of being yelled at by Director Fury for annoying him." He stated as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Hold on to me, this will be uncomfortable. And close your eyes, otherwise you will throw up. You humans really need to learn how to stomach travel..." He used his other hand to tuck her face in to his neck, holding the back of her head as his other arm tightened up around her waist.

She felt the air rush around them as the dress whipped around her legs, her clutch on Hella becoming tighter as she whimpered against Loki's cold skin. Soon the wind stopped rushing around them and she felt solid ground under her feet once more. Pulling away from Loki she stumbled slightly as he pushed her down in to a seat, before gently taking Hella out of her arms.

"A child that will grow up in the new world..." He whispered, smiling softly as he took the sleeping spell off her, watching as her green eyes slowly opened and blinked a few times. "A child that will be strong and healthy..." He pressed his lips against her forehead, before sitting down on the planes chairs. "Take me back to Eric now! We have business to attend to!" Out the window he watched as the S.H.I.E.L.D ship burned and Iron Man dashed around trying to save every ones lives. He didn't care who died or survived in the crash, they were collateral damaged anyway, and in every war there was always collateral damage before the real changes begun.

"T-t-thank you."

He looked over at Felicity who smiled softly at him, before reaching out to take the child from his arms, bringing her to sit on her lap to look out the window. The child happily gurgled as she pressed her chubby hands against the window, giggling as the plane bounced on unseen air pockets.

Loki didn't respond to Felicity, instead he looked out the window, a small smile on his face as he felt the panic and worry in Callie's mind. So the man-beast had fallen from the ship after trying to attack a plane and she suspected that Loki had taken Felicity and the child against their own will. He snarled softly as he rested his head gently against the window pane, letting his body rest until they landed once more. In the air no one could harm him and it was one of the few times he could actually let his guard down and rest properly.

"_I will find you, Loki Laufeyson! And you will pay, you have made this personal!" _Callie's voice rang out in his head, making him roll his eyes behind his closed lids.

"_My dear Callie Fury, it was always personal. How does it feel to lose someone close to you? I told you a heart was a weakness, you let your friend alone with me as you run to save the man-beast. And in the end, you never even saved him. I'll save your friends daughter, and the three of us will make a new world. I gave you the offer once Callie Fury to join me, and you chose a temperamental man-beast. And remember dear child, once this is over, your father will lock you up."_

The silence that answered him was louder then any words she could have sent him, she had come to terms with her impending imprisonment at the hands of her own father, and yet she still fought for his side. They would have been a powerful couple had she joined him, but now she would become a victim to the rise of the new world, a world that he would command.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ok... Ok..." Director Fury said, pacing back and forth in front of the window as he watched the agents scramble below them in the control room to try and get everything back online. "We just need to regroup and then we can go after Loki, now we know that he is reaching his finale stage he'll be eas-"

"Regroup? WE DON'T HAVE A GROUP!" Tony yelled, slamming his hands on the table as he stood up and glared at the director. "Bruce was right! We were nothing but a time bomb and we exploded, look at us! A soldier who is still trying to come to terms with the era he is in, two assassins, one who has only _just_ come from the service of the man we are hunting, a woman who can contact said man via her psyche but is to busy grieving over the death of her uncle _and _worried about the man she loves and then you have me! Who you've already said doesn't play well and the only reason I'm here is because of the suit. Jesus, Nick, we're not a team, this was just a dream, and Loki proved that!"

"Callie will not let her emotions get in the way of her work, perhaps you sho-"

"SHE'S NOT A ROBOT! NONE OF US ARE ROBOTS!" Before anyone could try and calm him down Tony had thrown his chair to the side and stormed out of the room, leaving Steve and Callie alone with the director.

"I'm not contacting him, father." Callie said as she stood up and pushed her chair back in to its place, resting her hands on the back of it she looked at him. "The only reason I've agreed is because he has Felicity and Hella, and you'd be stupid if you didn't think I'd protect my friend! But once they are safe, I'm not going to fight. Because I can't trust you to play fair." She turned and left the room, letting the door close behind her quietly before she made her way to the destroyed laboratory.

Sitting down on the floor she looked at the hole in the wall that The Hulk had put there trying to get to the aircraft that had annoyed him by shooting him full of bullets. Of course the bullets did nothing but anger him even more then he already was, but Callie couldn't stop the worry that one day, the bullet just might do damage.

She knew that he had tried to kill himself before he had set himself up in India helping people, he had sent her a letter detailing what had happened and trying to figure out how he changed without being angry. They had both come to the conclusion that he would change if his life was in danger and if he was angry, which meant that the other guy, as Bruce put it, was getting stronger in his mind.

She stiffened and quickly wiped the tears from her face as she heard footsteps come in to the room, standing up she turned to face the intruder of her personal thought time, sighing softly as she realised it was Steve she turned back to stare at the wall.

"Before we went to war, they used to hold dances..." Steve stated, walking next to her and looking through the wall. "The soldiers who were to be sent off the next morning used to dance with their loved ones once more before they went to their end. I danced with Peggy that night, my captain had to tell me to go get at least some sleep at quarter to three in the morning. I didn't want to let her go, I just wanted to dance and forget..."

"I've never been to a dance." Callie whispered, wringing her hands in front of her body. "The atmosphere was to much, it used to kill my mind with the thoughts running from peoples bodies. I learnt to control it, but I never dared push it and step in to a dance."

"I thought the reason you had never been was simply because your father would murder anyone who tried to ask you." Steve said, smiling softly as he heard the chuckle emit from the younger girl. She was only a few years younger then him, in physical age, but he had lived way longer then he should have.

"Come with me." He said after a few minutes, slipping his hand in to hers and leading her from the room, slightly shocked at the way she didn't try to stop him. Leading her past her father, ignoring the raised eyebrow he got from the director, he led her in to the gym. "No, I'm not going to make you hold the punching bag." He joked, making her relax and laugh softly.

He let her hand go and walked over to a small stereo, Tony had brought it to him and shown him how to use it after he had complained about not having any good music. Of course Tony's music was not all to his taste, but he did have one good song that he could play. Quickly flicking through the CDs he got the song that he wanted to and pressed play, before walking over to Callie.

Taking her hand in his, he placed his other hand on her hip as she placed a hand on his waist and on his shoulder. Slowly the world started to dissolve around them as they focused on the music and on the dance, Callie was quick on her feet and a very fast learner, quickly picking up the moves as Steve led her in the waltz.

_I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try_

_At the end of the world_  
_Or the last thing I see_  
_You are_  
_Never coming home_  
_Never coming home_  
_Could I? Should I?_  
_And all the things that you never ever told me_  
_And all the smiles that are ever ever..._  
_Ever..._

_Get the feeling that you're never_  
_All alone and I remember now_  
_At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies_  
_She dies_

_At the end of the world_  
_Or the last thing I see_  
_You are_  
_Never coming home_  
_Never coming home_  
_Could I? Should I?_  
_And all the things that you never ever told me_  
_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_  
_Never coming home_  
_Never coming home_  
_Could I? Should I?_  
_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_  
_For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_

_If I fall_  
_If I fall (down)_

_At the end of the world_  
_Or the last thing I see_  
_You are_  
_Never coming home_  
_Never coming home_  
_Never coming home_  
_Never coming home_  
_And all the things that you never ever told me_  
_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_  
_Never coming home_  
_Never coming home_  
_Could I? Should I?_  
_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_  
_For all the ghosts that are never gonna..._

The music came to a stop, but Steve and Callied continued to waltz around the gym, not wanting to break the spell that the dance had over them. The repetitive steps kept their mind busy with mentally counting instead of thinking about other things. One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four, one, two, three, four; over and over again the mantra was chanted between them.

"I'm not a fighter." Callie whispered, staring up in to Steve's eyes. "I'm just some freak with a talent for getting the attention of Gods..."

"Everyone's a fighter, Callie. No matter what we have to fight for something." Steve said, holding her against him as she shook with her grief. "It's time we fight to save this world. When this is done we can mourn, but for now the world needs us. And you're the only one that can contact Loki."

"He's got Hella, Steve! He's brought a child in to this!"

"I don't think he has brought a child in to it, I think he's taken the child from it. The safest place for the child is with him, and he knows that."

"He'll use Felicity for his own gain, I know he will."

Steve remained silent as he rested his hand on the back of Callie's head, letting her tears soak in to his shirt as she cried against him. It seemed no matter what year it was, the planet was always going to be at war.

* * *

**A/N:**

**The name of the song is The Ghost Of Your by My Chemical Romance, I adore the song and I thought it was perfect for them to dance to, and this story needed a little bit of sweetness thanks to Captain America! :D  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favourites this story has received, I am over whelmed with the response as I have always been fearful to write in these categories due to how immense the fanbase was and how much knowledge they had compared to me xD But I am glad you are all enjoying it!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok guys, quick chapter update here, a little bit of Callie x Loki for you all xD! I'm going to have to stop updating for a little bit until I can get my chapter numbers up once more, otherwise I'm going to run out of chapters to update lol. Plus I need to see the movie once more in order to get the battle scene down right!**

**But do not fear, my muse is not going on holiday, far from it! So far in my head I have another three stories brewing away, one will be put in to the Thor section and will be AU and about Loki x OC in Asgard growing up, with a few little twists put in there :D  
**

**And the two in this section will be the sequel to this story and also the prequel of this story. The prequel will focus on Callie and Bruce keeping under SHIELDS radar and their adventures as they both try to come to terms with what they are.  
**

**And the sequel, well you'll just have to wait and find out about that. :D Thank you all for the reviews and alerts, it really makes my day to see them all in my inbox when I wake up or check my inbox once more. I finally got to see Thor today with my two younger brothers and it was EPIC! Just a perfect balance of fantastic.  
**

**And yes, if you heard a huge fangirl scream/squeal it was me when Clint came on the screen for Thor. I am such a nerd I picked up who it would be instantly when they said 'we need a man in the sky' and he grabbed the bow off the wall.  
**

**Enjoy the update! :D  
**

* * *

Callie sat in Tony's apartment, she had requested to be taken from the ship as she could no longer focus on her work. Of course instead of letting her go home to her own apartment and bunny, she had been released in to Tony's house (though at least they had brought her bunny).

Jarvis was chattering away at her in the background, but she was ignoring him as she cut up leafy greens to feed the hungry rabbit that sat at her feet. For people who had never heard her speak of her rabbit, the first time they saw him they instantly thought he had been genetically mutated by a psychotic scientist, but that was far from the truth. His breed was the largest breed of rabbit in the world, the Flemish Giant, and as he weighed a healthy 10 kilos (22 pound), it wasn't really a wonder why most people went with the genetic mutation way of thinking.

"Mute!" She said, instantly silencing the computer's insistent chattering. "God I wish people came with a mute button." She mumbled, arranging the leafy greens on a plate and then going to grab a carrot from the fridge, laughing as the rabbit followed her excitedly.

"You know if my brother ever saw that, he'd want to eat it."

Callie spun around and threw the knife with out even thinking, she watched as Loki snatched it from the air with his hand, though the tip was only inches from his face. Quickly grabbing another knife Callie stood up to her full height and glared as the god walked in to the room like he had brought the house from Tony and had moved in without her realising.

"Rabbit is a delicacy that Asgardians love to partake in." He added, snatching the second knife from the air as she threw it at him. "If you would stop that!" He flicked his wrist at the third knife and watched it turn in to a butterfly, which fluttered away out the open window.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled, watching as Callie's arms snapped to her sides for a few seconds before she was able to move them, glaring at him as she stood in front of the rabbit. She then stopped herself from flicking the next knife at him when her eyes fell on the small toddler he was holding on his hip.

"Hella!" She called, dropping the knife on the counter and rushing to him, instantly taking the child from his arms she held her close to her body. "Hey sweet girl. Are you hurt? Are you ok? Where's mummy? Did this mean man hurt you? Oh sweetie I should never have trusted Felicity! Oh honey are you hungry? Did he even feed you? Gah does he even know how to look after human children?" She quickly hurried back to the bench and sat Hella on top of it, inspecting every inch of the toddler (who watched her with a slightly annoyed look that reminded her to much of Loki), before deciding she was ok and turning around to face the god as she placed Hella on her hip, keeping her body slightly angled to keep Loki as far away from the child as possible.

"No she's not hurt. Yes she's fine. _Mummy _is partaking in a slight adventure that I needed her to. No I did not hurt her! No she's not hungry she had a happy meal, which is still partially on her face. As my last sentence stated that she had food, I guess that meant I fed her. And yes I bloody know how to take care of a human child!" Loki said, going through his mind to make sure that he had answered every question she had asked whilst inspecting the rather annoyed toddler. His eyes flicked from Callie to the rabbit a couple of times before he flicked his finger slightly and smirked as Callie followed where his finger had flicked and let out a small gasp.

"You turn him back to brown now!" She snapped, glaring up from the now bright emerald bunny to the god of mischief, who had only just decided to start to live up to his name. She watched as he walked around her to where Tony stored the alcohol and started to go through the bottles, randomly taking the lids off some and sniffing the contents before placing them back and moving on to the next one, completely ignoring her. "If you don't turn him back I swear to god I will kill you!" She hissed, watching as he poured himself out a tumbler of drink.

"I love it, I really do, Callie Fury..." Loki said, turning around and taking a sip of the drink. Leaning against the bar he gave a smile at her confused expression. "I kill a man who was like an uncle to you, I steal your friend away and get her to do my bidding as I hold the fate of her child over her, I cause your lover to go insane and try to kill people then become lost..." He took another sip of drink as Callie flinched and glared at him even more. "I am about to destroy your planet and rule it with an alien army, and you are going to kill me for turning a rabbit a different colour."

"Right now that's the only thing I can control." Callie stated, moving Hella on her hip a little to get the little girl to be more comfortable before she looked back at Loki. "Why did you bring her here?"

"Because your constant worrying about her was starting to get on my nerves." Loki stated in an offhanded way, as if he was talking about a doll instead of a living, breathing child. "And I wanted to know why you worry for the child more then you worry for the mother, even though you know what I am making her do."

"Because she is an adult, she can make her own stupid decisions whilst running around believing every lie that spills from your pale lips!" Callie snarled, before letting her voice take on a neutral tone as Hella started to fret. She ran her fingers gently across the childs bald head and pressed a kiss to the side of her face. "This child needs treatment, pain killers for the headaches, relaxants for the muscle tremors and sleep. She needs doctors, not some false god!"

"But the child is terminal." Loki stated, finishing the glass and staring in to the bottom of it, watching as the sun created a rainbow effect if he got the glass just in the right spot. "Why should she suffer through that when she'll be dead soon?" He gasped as a knife stuck in his arm from where Callie had thrown it, catching him completely off guard.

"Get out of this house before I have Jarvis call S.H.I.E.L.D!" Callie hissed, moving to stand in front of him as he pulled the knife out and healed the wound. "When we meet next, it will be on the battle field. And I won't hesitate to kill you or Felicity if it means keeping this world safe." She stared in to his green eyes and shivered as his hand came up to cup the back of her neck, holding her where she stood.

"And I'll return the favour, Callie Fury." He hissed, bending his head down slightly and pressing his lips to hers, making her let out a small growl from the back of her throat before he pulled away slightly. "Tell me, what does it feel like to have a man actually want to kiss you, instead of pulling away in fear? I know what I can do to you, and yet I still press my lips against yours. Perhaps the man-beast needs to learn some lessons..." He paused before pressing his lips against hers once more, smirking mentally as she slightly relaxed in to his kiss and pressed her own lips back against his, before realising it and pulling away from him once more.

"Keep the child safe, Callie Fury. I shall return for her in three hours once her mother has returned from her work and cleaned the blood off her hands." Loki stated as he pulled fully away from her and placed the tumbler back on the bar.

"So you are going to continue to use my proper last name." Callie said, not looking forward to Loki's return, but hoping that he would get so caught up he'll forget about it. "About bloody time."

"Why, would you rather I called you Callie Banner?"

"Why can't you just call me Callie?"

"Because every time your name passes through my lips all I wish to do is kiss you. As I stand here and see you with a child in your arms, all I wish is for that child to be mine. I want to lay my staff and helmet down at your feet and give you everything you want. I want to win this world over and then hand it to you on a silver platter with a promise I will win you as many as you like. And yet I see you fall for the man-beast, a person who probably doesn't know how to act to a woman without hurting them. I see the hurt in your eyes every time he pushes you away only to pull you close the next time no one is around. I know the secrets you hold in the mind, the knowledge that your father won't let you go, no matter what the outcome of this war is. And I see the determination in your eyes to fight for what you see is right, even if I beg you not to fight against me." He sighed as his clothes changed from his normal Asgardian wear in to his battle wear, making Callie look away at the floor. "If you are to die, Callie, it will be at my own hands."

"If I knew she would be safe, I would beg you to fix her, promise you what ever you want in return for Hella to be safe." Callie looked up at Loki and then at the toddler who was happily grinning at the god. "But my dad would rather kill her then risk me being taught by you. I saw it in his eyes when I told him I wanted Hella and Felicity to be brought aboard the ship. He would kill anyone who tried to take me away from his 'protection'." She let out a snort of laughter before looking back at Loki. "Go, before Jarvis rewrites himself and calls The Avengers to save me..." She watched as Loki walked to the window, getting himself ready to vanish. "Loki!" She called, making him stop and look at her over his shoulder. "In a different time I would have loved to be your student."

The only acknowledgement he gave her comment was a quick nod of his head, before he vanished from her sight, leaving her alone in the mansion with Hella. "No matter what, I can't kill him." She sighed, pulling the stone from her neck and dropping it on the bench. "Bastard!"

Loki smirked to himself as he swept in to the room to check on the process of the scientist as Callie's thoughts came rushing back in to his head once the stone was dropped from her skin. He silently left her mind when she started to think once more of the man-beast before walking in to the room to see just how long he had to wait before he could bring his army to destroy this world.


	10. Chapter 10

Felicity curled up on the camp stretcher that had become her bed as she listened to the people outside the room still working for Loki, she had gone straight to the room after she returned from the assignment and showered. No matter how much she scrubbed the shame and disgust did not leave her skin, though no blood had been spilt on her skin, she could almost feel the sticky substance all over her from the people she had struck down since joining with Loki.

At first he had just wanted her to prove that she was willing to kill for him in order to get Hella better, without thinking she had notched the arrow and delivered it swiftly in to the guards neck, watching as he crumbled to the floor, the arrow sticking out from his jugular. He had praised her then, a swift kiss on her lips that made her knees feel weak before he had moved over to Hella and gently ran his finger along the scar on her head, making it vanish as if it had never been there.

Each time she had done what he wanted, he moved to Hella and took away another scar, or lessened the pain for the child, but never did he fully heal her. He held her daughters life in his hands, no, not his hands, his magic and she had become his faithful lap dog to ensure that he helped Hella. The only thing she refused to do was crawl in to his bed like some common whore, he had made an offhanded comment about her doing it, but she was sure it was made out of anger and jest, not from him wanting her in his bed.

Shoving her hand against her pillow to fluff it up a few times she placed her hands back on her stomach, remembering her mixed feelings as she found out she was pregnant with Hella. Fear was the main one, but it was mixed with excitement at the prospect of becoming a mother, but only hours after Hella was born she knew that she was not cut out for motherhood. As Callie and her other female friends cooed over the new born baby, she only found herself musing at how helpless the lass was and how much she would have to give up in order to take care of it. As the days turned in to weeks and the weeks in to months she started to resent the child, going hours ignoring her as one of her other friends looked after her.

She was not a good mother and she made no attempt to pretend otherwise, she just hoped that her daughter would forgive her when she was older. Forgive the murderess that her mother had turned in to in a desperate attempt to save her daughters life. She had always thought cancer was a bitch, but as she laid in the empty room, her bow and arrow leaning against the wall, she found herself not resenting cancer, but resenting herself.

If she had of cared more to listen to her friends warnings maybe the doctors would have found the tumour before it had grown, maybe if she had found it earlier the treatments would have worked. Maybe if she was a better mother the tumor wouldn't have even grown in the first place. She let out an angry laugh at the thought of the cards the world had dealt her, a tumor was killing her daughter, and there was nothing she could do about it!

* * *

Tony had come home to find a gigantic green rabbit asleep on the couch with a less gigantic Callie, who was also asleep with a book against her chest and an arm around the rabbit. He was about to wake her up to ask how the hell her rabbit had become green when he spotted the small child asleep in a make shift cot that she had made out of an empty box and bedding.

Loki had been there.

He didn't know what made him so upset at that prospect. The idea that the god had deliberately ignored his privacy and managed to get through JARVIS's security settings, or the fact that he had come to see Callie once more, even after they had tried to keep her away from him.

Flicking his phone open as he walked from the room, Tony quickly got one of his friends to grab a baby cot and bring it to his penthouse as fast as they could, groaning as he hung up the phone after a ten minute question session including 'Do I need to get Pepper?'. Walking back out to the main room to get a glass of Scotch, he stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted the god of lies leaning against the glass and watching the harsh city lights.

"I'd offer you a drink but it seems that you have already helped yourself when you first showed up here." Tony said, his moment of shock forgotten as he moved to walk across to the bar. Grabbing the Scotch from the top shelf he rustled around to grab a glass, still waiting for Loki to reply to him.

"The child hasn't been healed." Loki stated, turning from the window and facing Tony, forcing his eyes to stop looking over to Callie to search her for the blasted Sunstone so he could destroy it. "After this is finished, I will find a way to take her to Asgard, Frigga will do anything to save a child, even ignoring my punishment in order to do it..."

"So you are using a child as a scapegoat?" Tony demanded, slightly shocked that the god could make him hate him any more then he already did.

"You think so highly of me, Tony. But no, I have no intentions with the child apart from healing her and returning her to Callie. No doubt we both know her mother will not survive this, I have a feeling she will not survive due to Callie's own hands." Loki moved from the window and walked in to the middle of the room. "Such a name you have built for yourself, Tony. No matter where one looks in this city they see your tower, your name. They hear your tales of heroics that you have done, keeping the Americans safe from harm. And yet harm has still gotten in, there is still crime being committed every day, so I guess you have failed."

"The crime that you speak of is needed in this world." Tony took a sip of the Scotch, half thinking he'd need a new glass before the night was through. "Without it the world would be a ticking time bomb. Humans need to be able to have crime, it's the natural order of the world. There never has been a time period in our history where there was not crime of some sort."

"But what if I could promise that? That there would be no crime under my rule, and anyone who broke it would be dealt with swiftly and severely."

"Then the people would soon rise against you and revolt. You may have an army, Loki, you may be a god. But _we _are the ones with the power, I am not talking about The Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm talking about humans, we've survived so many things, once we have dealt with you, you'll just be another page in a history book."

"I think i'd take up more then one page..." Loki stated, moving towards the makeshift cot and scooping an awake Hella up. Smiling down at her he held her on his hip, making Tony realise he must have done it before, most people who haven't dealt with children were awkward and fearful they would drop the child, but Loki acted as if he was a master of the skill.

"I have had children." Loki stated, as if answering Tony's line of thought, making Tony flinch. "Five, four boys and one beautiful little girl. Only one of my sons survive now, he is a teenager and lives in Asgard, ashamed of what he has done. I can not bare to even look at him, the pain I feel when I know that he killed his brother..." Loki trailed off and ran a finger gently down Hella's cheek, making her smile at him before nestling her face against his neck and letting out a small sigh.

"And what of the women that bore these children?"

"My mistress was killed by the Asgardian's when they stole my children from her court. She tried her hardest to protect them but she was no match. My wife, my beautiful, beautiful wife, she was so caring and trusting, even after everything I did. She hung herself after the death of our son, ashamed that her son could ever become a killer. Ashamed that he had turned out to be just like his father."

Tony watched as the god of lies jiggled Hella up and down to get her back to sleep, seeing him in a different light and a different role, one that he never believed could ever happen. "I never knew you had such a hard life..." Tony said, watching as, with a flick of his wrist, Loki transformed the makeshift cot in to a proper wooden cot, before laying Hella back down in to it.

"Why would you?" Loki asked, standing up and turning to look at Tony. "I don't go around projecting it to the world!" He snapped, moving away from the cot. "Tell your friends to get ready, my plan should be in action in the next few days. That is all the warning you get."

"Wait! Why... Why did you just show me your softer side?" Tony asked, watching as Loki paused on his way out to the balcony and turned to look at him.

"You'll soon see why, Tony Stark." Loki looked over at Callie and the rabbit, and with a flick of his finger turned the rabbit bright, neon pink. With a small nod to Tony he vanished from where he stood, knowing full well that tomorrow when Callie woke up he was going to be screamed at.

He looked forward to feeling her mind in his once more.

* * *

**Ok guys, here's another update for you all to sink your teeth in to! :D Tomorrow I get to go see the movie again and I am super excited!  
**

**Someone did bring up Loki's other child, the eight legged horse, but it's hard enough to live with the comments, mail and such when you include his other five children in stories, if I had of included that one my poor inbox would die lol.**

**And yes, you will meet his surviving son in my next story for this, which I will be starting in a few days, as well as the prequel and another story for the Thor section.  
**

**Thank you all for reading/reviewing/putting it on your favourite list/alerting and sending me awesome messages about it!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

"_YOU WAKE UP THIS INSTANT YOU SACK OF POTATOES! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME YOU ASSHOLE! YOU WAKE UP RIGHT NOW AND CHANGE MY BUNNY BACK! NEON PINK? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? OH MY GOD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN! OH MY GOD YOU ARE A DEAD MAN, LOKI LAUFEYSON!"_

Loki groaned as he rolled over in his bed, having taken up a room in the hotel to get away from the sounds of the scientists working. Callie's angry voice filled his head and her anger had pressed in to his mind so much his hands had curled in to fists, green sparks rolling over his skin as his magic reacted to the pure emotion.

He thought waking up to her presence in his mind would be a nice way to wake up, but he had clearly underestimated how annoyed she would be at him. He grinned as he rolled back over on to his back and placed his hands behind his head, smirking up at the light blue roof. It had felt good to revert back in to his pranking ways, taking him back to the days were the only worry he had was trying to get Lady Sif to notice him instead of his older brother.

"_I CAN TELL YOU ARE AWAKE, YOUR SMUG FEELINGS ARE DROWNING ME! NOW GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND CHANGE MY BUNNY BACK TO BROWN!"_

Knowing that there was no way he could ignore her voice for much longer, Loki swung his legs out of the bed and stretched his arms above his head, feeling his back crack he relaxed once more. _"I'm coming!" _He snarled to her through their connection, before standing up and vanishing from the room, reappearing next to her with his arms crossed.

"Turn my bunny back to brown or else!" She snarled, not looking up from where she was feeding Hella what looked like a disgusting amount of mush. He sniffed towards the food and scrunched his nose up, before waving his hand to turn the rabbit back to brown.

"What in all the nine realms are you trying to feed the poor child!" Loki asked, watching as Hella moved her head away from the spoon and glared at Callie as if she was trying to murder her. "I wouldn't even feed that to the pigs!"

"It is mashed up banana and it is very healthy for a young child!" Callie snapped, spinning around and going bright red. Loki stood in only a low strung pair of green sleeping pants and no shirt, her eyes lingered on his bare torso for slightly longer then she should have, before she ripped them away and stared down at the bowl of food that Hella was refusing to eat. "She's just being temperamental today!"

"Or she has more taste-buds then what you give her credit for!" Loki stated, waving his hand and making the mash in the bowl vanish, making Callie growl in frustration. "Oh shut up, Callie Fury!" He snapped, taking the bowl and spoon from her hands and moving in to the kitchen area. "You humans can do nothing right! Of course she's going to be saying no to banana!" He muttered, moving around the kitchen to collect pots, oats and a wooden spoon. Filling the pot with water and then with oats he put it on to the stove and started to heat it, idly stirring it with the wooden spoon every now and then to make sure it didn't burn to the bottom. "Banana is a snack food, not breakfast! She knows it is breakfast time, thus meaning that she wants breakfast, not snack food. Giving her snack food at this time is going to throw her off for the whole day! Don't they teach you humans anything?"

Callie was able to ignore the insult as she watched him bang around the kitchen, cooking the oats and then cooling them down with a wave of his hand, before placing them in the bowl and moving to stand next to Hella. She did not know what to say, but she knew that she didn't want this moment to end. She didn't want to watch the humanity slip from Loki and watch him twist and turn in to the monster that he projected to the world. Watching him with Hella made it hard to believe the terrible things the man had done, but then again, it was heart wrenching to know what the world had put the man through.

"Are what the books say true?" She asked, moving to sit on the bar stool by the counter and watching as Hella happily ate the oats up as Loki put the spoon near her mouth. "About you, I mean." She watched as his back stiffened before he forced himself back in to an arrogant stance, standing up and holding the bowl and spoon out to her.

"Next time get the food right." He snapped, watching as she took the offered utensil and bowl before she started to feed Hella. "I won't stand by and let you screw up again." He added, before vanishing in to thin air.

"JARVIS, wipe the last half an hour of recorded footage from your data banks." Callie said, glancing at her bunny before groaning loudly.

"Ma'am, I think it wise to tell Master what has ha-" Jarvis said, but Callie silenced him with a few words.

"I said delete the recorded footage, JARVIS. Do it yourself or I will do it manually."

"Recorded footage deleted, ma'am."

"Thank you JARVIS."

Callie spent the rest of the morning bathing and dressing Hella before feeding her now bright yellow bunny, she was starting to worry that all the colour changes the poor thing was going through would get some side effects. But he seemed fine, apart from the fact that he was now bright yellow.

"_Mashed peas and carrots will be fine for lunch, Callie Laufeyson."_

Sighing Callie grabbed the sunstone from the couch and shoved it around her neck, not wanting to hear Loki give her instructions all day. It seemed he had gone back to saying Callie Laufeyson once again, it seemed his jealousy for Bruce had wavered since he had left the picture. Sighing as she played with the small stone her thoughts drifted to what may have happened to Bruce, he had vanished from the radar once more and even her father couldn't find him. Of course that was one of Bruce's best attributes, when he wanted to hide, it would take years to try and hunt him done once more.

She just wished he would take her with him.

* * *

**This is just a really short chapter, but I really wanted to show Loki in a different light. He really is an amazing father and I think showing that gives him more then one dimension. To many stories rely on his insanity and lust for power over rule him and he becomes one dimensional, where as Loki has so many layers to him that need to be discussed and shown so that you get a clear picture of what has happened to him.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and love I am getting from you guys!**


	12. Note

**Ok guys, as you can see I have taken down a few chapters. It was brought to my attention that I needed to add a little more detail to a chapter to explain some things and make it flow a little better, so that is what I am going to do. :3**

**If it doesn't let you upload a review, please feel free to PM me about the chapter and if you like it more that I have added some more information and some more interactions between Loki and Callie before the bonding process.**

**I'm sorry if this annoys anyone, but it's really annoying me and I need to fix it now it's been pointed out. To the other mistakes that have been pointed out, I'm sorry and I will get around to fixing them up, but they are not major mistakes like this one was and aren't annoying me that much :D**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ok guys, i've only adjusted this chapter a little bit, but I find it makes the story flow a lot better now that i've added just a few lines. Amazing how a story can go from slightly choppy to flowing better once you add or take out a few lines here and there. **

**Sorry for doing this to you all, but it had to be done. :D**

* * *

"I can not believe you, Tony! This is the most preposterous thing I have ever head, since the last preposterous thing you stated ten minutes ago!" Callie said, throwing her hands up before throwing herself back on to the couch and glaring at the older man.

Tony grinned happily as he sat down in the arm chair and rested the tumbler of scotch on his knee as he watched the Directors daughter place her hands behind her head to release the sunstone necklace and dropped it to the ground, instantly relaxing as the feeling of other minds came back to her. She had worn it all day while she was at S.H.I.E.L.D, not wanting to give Loki a bigger upper hand then what he had already gotten. But now that she was with Tony back at his penthouse, she knew that it was safe to take it off. If Loki looked in to her mind he would see nor hear anything that would be a security risk.

"Come on Callie." Tony stated, pulling her from her thoughts. "We go to war soon and I don't know anything about you, and this is the best way to do it! First person to refuse to answer a question or lies is out and has to buy the next round of drinks when we all go out. We start off with simple questions and then move further in to the dangerous territory!"

"How does Pepper manage you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Fury?" Tony asked with a suggestive smirk and a wink, making Callie groan and put the pillow over her head. Taking it that she was happy to start the game he asked his first question. "What is your favourite colour?"

Callie glared in to the pillow, feeling the slight pressure of Loki's mind coming in to hers but ignoring him, knowing that he wanted the answers. He hand hovered over the sunstone in case she needed to grab it and hide an answer to a question from him, but her favourite colour couldn't do much damage. Apart from probably changing her bunny's fur once more. "It's lime green."

"Hmm, I would picture you more for a purple kinda girl." Tony said, laughing softly as he sipped his scotch.

"Favourite car?"

"Ooh! Right now? It's gotta be the Acura NSX Roadster! God that thing is my baby!" Tony laughed softy as he saw Callie roll her eyes at him, he knew that in her heart her car would always be the Dodge Viper SRT10 Roadster. "You know I am really sorry I smashed your car, right?" He asked, making her turn her face from the pillow and glare daggers at him. "Ok... Moving on! When did you first discover your power?"

"I was five..." Callie stated, moving to hug the pillow to her chest and wrapping her arms around it. "I read my fathers mind about what was behind his back. He freaked out and nearly had me locked up. Mum stopped him of course, but from then on I was always under some ones watch and gemstones became my daily fashion..."

"_Oh I would love to see you naked with gem stones across your skin..." _Loki's voice broke in to her head, making her blush brilliantly before calming down and ignoring him.

"_Uncut Emeralds would glisten over your skin perfectly, imagine them gently cutting the skin as they tumbled from my hands... You chained to the bed completely under my po-"_

Callie's hand grasped the sunstone to shut Loki's voice up before her face melted from the heat of her blush. Quickly clearing her throat and glaring at Tony's knowing look, she chose her question carefully. "When will you get married to Pepper?"

"Come on! That is so not fair!" Tony cried out, blushing and quickly shaking his head. "I refuse to answer that!" He stated, downing the rest of the Scotch in one gulp and glaring at her for making him lose.

"And now you know why people don't play games with me." Callie stated, blowing him a cheeky kiss before standing from the couch. "Goodnight, Tony."

"Farewell Callie." Tony said, waving her off in annoyance that she managed to beat him. "Wait, before you go!" He said, standing up and staring at her. "When did you fall in love with Bruce?"

Callie's eyes dropped to the ground as she let out a small sigh, before looking back up at Tony, letting the sunstone drop to the ground so Loki could hear her answer. "I fell in love with Bruce many years ago, I met him when he came to my fathers attention and in fear fled from his girlfriend. I travelled with him for a little bit, he helped me keep under the radar and away from S.H.I.E.L.D, my father was worried my powers were getting to strong... They found me three months before they found Bruce. They only found me because Bruce pushed me away, fearing we were getting to close..."

"So... Did you and the Doc ever do the dirty?" Tony asked, his trademark smirk back on his face as he wriggled his eyebrows. He got his answer when she threw a book at him and stormed in to her room with a blush on her cheeks. "Go doc!"

* * *

"So you love him..."

Callie shot up in bed and instantly threw a knife at the voice, making Loki grunt as the knife embedded itself in to his thigh. He let out a hiss as he drew the knife out and healed the wound up, glaring at the rip in his trousers. He had only just brought them that day as he had destroyed his last pair a few hours ago from falling off the roof of a building.

"That wasn't very nice, Callie Laufeyson. My, my you do live up to your name, don't you?" He asked, flicking his finger as the room filled with a soft green light. Moving towards the bed he bent down and captured her lips in a heated kiss, instantly his mind was swamped with hers once more, proving to him once again just how powerful the mortal was. He smirked as Callie finally realised what she was doing and shoved him away. "What's wrong, Callie Laufeyson?" He taunted, his eyes turning a darker shade. "Not used to a man who wants to kiss you?"

Callie snarled, her anger rising at the fact he was once again attacking her feelings so brazenly. "You know that I love him, you know everything about me, Loki." She pushed the blankets back and moved her legs, only to stop when he put one cool hand against her thigh, pushing her legs back in to bed.

Without a word Loki sat down on the bed next to her, watching as she raised an eyebrow in question. "I wanted to know what weapons you are going to fight with, no doubt you favour knives which makes me wonder if you will use swords in the battle as well." He pushed her to make her move over before laying down in the bed, making his clothes vanish to nothing but his sleep pants.

Callie sighed as she watched him make himself comfortable, resolving to the fact that it seemed the god was not going to move any time soon. Placing her hands behind her head she laid back down on her pillows, staring up at the dark roof as she wondered where the heck this conversation had come from, before realising this was his way of making sure that she would be safe in the battle, meaning that the day was coming closer.

"Yes, I fight with swords and knives, but I can also use guns, a bow and arrow and my body to fight. Natasha and Clint have both trained with me, as well as my own personal trainer." She said, her voice soft as sleep tried to claim her again. "I'll be fine, Loki. I worry about you, though." She mumbled, turning so that she could wrap an arm around his cooler waist, nuzzling her face against his shoulder.

"I am a warrior, Callie Laufeyson." Loki moved his arm to lay it under her body, bringing her closer to him as she cuddled to him, resting her cheek against his chest as she listened to his heart beat. "You are not cut out to be a warrior, you've been thrown in to this by a father who thinks you can control me."

"I have to do what's right Loki. No matter what the price is... I am not ignorant nor am I naive to think this will not fuck with me. But it must be done." Moving to straddle his hips, Callie looked down at him as she placed her hands next to his head, bringing her face down she captured his lips with hers in a searing kiss.

His hands ran up her sides and then back down to cling to her hips, he knew he was holding her hard enough that it will leave bruises, and half of him wanted to leave as many marks as he could, to show the world that she belonged to him. Pulling away from the kiss he rolled them over so that he was on top of her, before sinking his teeth in to her neck, making her cry out in shock. She shook under him as he soothed the mark with his tongue, tasting the copper taste of her blood, smirking as he lazily pressed a kiss on her pulse point. "If I could I would claim you as mine, right here and right now." He whispered, moving to kiss her earlobe as she shuddered again.

"Then why don't you? The great God of Mischief to scared to take what he wants!" She snarled, sick of being played with by people. "Do it, Loki!" She hissed, digging her fingers in to his scalp as she gripped his hair and stared in to his eyes. "I'm sick of being played with, I'm sick of being lied to. I'm sick of being pushed away by the one I love!"

"If I tie you to me, if one of us dies, the other will die as well..." Loki whispered, running a finger gently down her cheek as he continued to stare in to her eyes, trying to ignore the last part of what she had said.

"Then I'll make sure not to die." She hissed, nipping at his finger as he ran it along her bottom lip.

Loki stared down in to her eyes, searching for any sliver of doubt before he began the bonding process. "This is going to hurt." He whispered, moving to straddle her hips and placing his fingertips on her temples. "Once it is done, I will feel everything, I will hear every thought and know where you are, and you will be able to do the same with me. There are no barriers in this bond, and know that I only give this to you so that you will be mine, even when you are not."

"What do you mean?"

"If I go to Asgard, you will go with the man-beast, will you not?" Loki asked, watching as her expression changed to one of sadness. "It will be safest for you to go with the man-beast if I do go. It is what is expected, but with this bond I will know if your father tries anything, like imprisonment. After I am done I must go, Thor will no doubt feel the magic once the bond finishes, it is old Asgardian magic. And he will come for me."

"Then you best get it done..." Callie said, watching as he closed his eyes, soon her eyelids dropped as pain raced through her head. She could feel him in every inch of her body, surrounding her, drowning her, she heard his voice, his life played out in her mind, the thousand of years he had lived and the trials he had been through from fear of the Asgardians. She screamed out as the snake venom dripped on her face when the bowl that Sigyn was holding had to be taken away because it was full, she thrashed against the bounds that held her to the rock, screaming out in anguish as she remembered where the bonds had come from. Finally she had been freed from the serpent, her face contorted from the pain which would take months to heal.

She watched as her children and mistress were taken from the court, watched as they sent Hel off to the underworld and bound Fenrir to the boulder as he struggled, howling for his release. She watched as the world serpent shrunk back and she saw him for the young boy that he had been before being cast in to Earth's ocean. She watched as Odin lied and deceived Loki his whole life, before spitting out the truth as if everything would be better now that he knew.

She screamed once more as she fell from the bridge, her last sight of Asgard was the sombre expression of her brother, the brother whose shadow she had lived in for so long.

Loki's hands shook as Callie's short life played in his head, watching as she first learnt to ride a bicycle, laughing as she almost ran over the puppy that ran beside her in pure excitement. He watched as his father's eyes slowly grew mistrusting as he took in his child, the child who could read minds.

He hurled himself against the bedroom door after the key had turned in the lock, locking him in for another night without supper after he had read his fathers mind once more. He banged against the wood as much as his small fists could, screaming that he was sorry and his stomach rumbled. "PAPA I'M SO SORRY! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!" He cried, slowly sinking down to his knees and weeping.

He listened to his parents scream at one another, his father wanting to send him to S.H.I.E.L.D to be analysed and neutralised as his mother screamed that she would never let them do that to her child. He heard the door slam before his mother screamed out in annoyance and threw something at the wall, quietly he crept in to bed and huddled under his blanket.

He trained with Natasha and Clint, the sunstone always around his neck and the other gems in his bedroom, no matter where he went he was surrounded by S.H.I.E.L.D and gemstones, making sure that his mind was always blank and empty. He watched the S.H.I.E.L.D agents going crazy as Iron Man came to light as they fought to keep Tony Stark alive and his weaponry a secret.

He felt and watched himself fall in love with the shy doctor that took him away, hiding from S.H.I.E.L.D's radar. Living in small dumps whilst the man battled with his inner demons to keep him safe from himself. He witnessed soft kisses and some other intimate details that if Callie knew he could see would blush. He watched as the doctor slid a ring on his finger, then watched again as his father snatched the ring away and thew it away from him, yelling that he would never be loved due to his gift.

His world went blank for a few minutes, before he came to in the S.H.I.E.L.D room that would soon be called his own, his memories of the past few months gone. He had woken up to the aftermath of The Destroyer's destruction on Earth and the excitement that surrounded the Tesseract. But all he could think of was, what had they done in those three months he couldn't remember?

Instantly both of them screamed as the bond was finished, making Loki fall sideways on the bed and pant loudly, sweat covered his body, he knew if he looked over at Callie she would look the same. His mind burned as it got used to sharing itself with another person, a mortal none the less. The same species that he had always hated, and he had just shared his mind and soul with one.

"Loki..." Callie's voice whispered, weakened from the experience and pain she was feeling. "Go. He will be here soon, please go." She gulped down a few lung fulls of air before turning to face him.

With a bruising kiss to her lips Loki vanished, just in time as a lightening bolt struck down in Tony's living room, through the open window and Thor appeared. Storming in to Callie's room he took one look at her before shaking his head and sighing at the sight of the Directors Daughter.

"Loki, what have you done?" He mumbled, watching as Callie thrashed in agony as an aftershock of the magic rippled through her body. _"Did he even tell her she will never die now?"_ He thought, wringing his hands as he set to watch her to make sure the magic didn't burn her mind up.


	14. Chapter 13

Thor watched as the pain from the magic raged in Callie's body, covering her in sweat with the immense heat and turning her lips blue as the freezing cold from Loki's heritage took hold of her body, driving all warmth from it.

She managed to hold on without complaint until the middle of the first night, arching off the bed with an agonised scream she begged Thor to end her pain, her breath coming in ragged gasps as she thrashed around in the bed. Letting out another scream she fell back in to the feathered pillows, sweat glistening on her skin as her head fell to the side and her breathing even out as Loki forced himself in to her mind to calm her down.

"You know we are probably going to have to tell her father..." Tony said, leaning against the door as he watched Thor fuss over Callie, making sure her skin was the right temperature and she was still breathing. "I can't keep him out of my house forever, he's getting cranky as it is."

"I do not see why we need to tell him." Thor said, moving away from the bed and sinking in to the arm chair, his hands shaking lightly. "I just want to know what Loki is playing at, this isn't light magic, this is one of the strongest things he can do... I actually never believed he could do it..."

"Do what? What has he actually done? I've run poison tests on her and it's coming up negative..." Tony said, pushing away from the door frame and walking in to the room, staring down at the Directors daughter, watching as her chest rose and fell in a steady beat.

"He's..." Thor paused as he tried to find a way to word it to Tony, in his own language it was easy to explain, Loki had married her, but he knew that saying that would be a lie, for Loki did not do this out of affection and wanting to be with the woman forever. Sighing Thor ran his hands through his hair and shook his head, before looking back at Callie as she mumbled something in her sleep, before relaxing once more. "He has bonded his mind and soul with her. It is very old Asgardian magic and only used by three people on our planet in marriage ceremonies. There lives are now bound to one another, if one dies the other will die as well. They will be able to share thoughts, feelings and pain, though the connection will only be opened when they want it to be. Most people on Asgard always leave the connection open so they know if something goes wrong with their partner..."

"Wait... If her life is tied with his..." Tony started, his hands balling in to fists as the realisation hit him. "We can't kill him! He's managed to sneak in his survival by cheating Callie out of a normal life! That asshole!" Tony snarled the last word as he smashed his fist in to the wall, flinching as the plasterboard cut in to his knuckles.

"There is ice in the freezer, sir." JARVIS's voice cut through the silence, making Tony mumble in response before leaving the room to ice the back of his hand. Pulling the ice out of the freezer Tony glared down at the scrapes and cuts, before covering them up with the ice, a small hiss escaping his lips.

He really did not want to tell Director Fury that his daughter was now tied to Loki in a way that could never be broken, nor did he want to see the look in Bruce's eyes when he found out. "Stupid girl!" He hissed, resting his head back against the fridge and closing his eyes. "What the hell was she thinking?"

~!~

Loki paced back and forth in the hotel room, the magic cursing through his veins as the bond completed did not pain him, but it did make him frigidity and easy to anger. He had already nearly murdered the bell boy for crashing in to him in the elevator, he had stopped himself only because he rather liked this hotel and did not want to find another.

He knew his bumbling brother would still be keeping a vigil on Callie, so he could not risk going back to check on her, though he had entered her mind three times to calm the pain that raced through her body. He never thought about what pain it may cause to a mortal as their body had to adjust to not aging as it was supposed to.

Getting fed up with pacing he kicked at his bed before spinning around on the spot, a sly grin covering his face as he thought of a small game to play. Vanishing from his room he landed softly in S.H.I.E.L.D's new base, instantly turning invisible as he walked around watching what they were doing. Catching sight of Director Fury he grinned like he had just won the biggest prize and quickly followed the Director in to his office.

With a small flick of his wrist the door locked, making Director Fury jump in fright and spin around, glaring around the air as he tried to sort where Loki was. After a few more minutes of Director Fury glaring at thin air, Loki made himself visible behind him. "Hello Director." He purred, grinning as the Director spun around with a gun pointed to his forehead. "Ooh, such a welcome. But don't shoot, you see, I've been a very _very _naughty boy once more." He grinned as he walked around the director, making sure that the director could keep the gun on him at all times.

"And how many people have died _now_?" The Director asked, glaring at the god as he made himself comfortable in the chair, before putting his feet up on the desk and motioning for the Director to take his own seat. Glaring even more the Director sat down, but the gun did not move from where it was pointing at Loki's forehead. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you right now!"

"Well, I have two." Loki said, scratching his chin in a bored manner. "One, I would melt the bullet before it hit me, and two, if you _did _manage to hit me, your daughter will die."

"What the hell do you mean, my daughter will die? How is shooting you going to cause any harm to my daughter?"

"Well, see that is how I have been a naughty boy. There is a process on the planet I come from where people are, how shall I say it? Bonded. You see, if one of us dies, the other dies. So you may want to put the gun away, Director Fury..."

"YOU BONDED WITH MY DAUGHTER?" Director Fury yelled, throwing the gun on the table and slamming his hands down next to it. "THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? IS THIS YOUR SICK, TWISTED WAY OF STAYING ALIVE?"

"Ow." Loki said, placing his hand over his chest in mock pain. "Your implication hurts me." He smirked at the Director and lent back in his chair more, making himself comfortable. "Actually no, this is my sick and twisted way of keeping your daughter safe, seeing as you are all hell bent on locking her up. Oh god listen to me! I'm talking more and more like you pathetic mortals the longer I stay on this planet! But anyway, that's not why I'm here, I'm actually here to give you something."

"Oh yes, what have you got that I want?" Director Fury asked, knowing full well that Loki would not hand over the cube, he was ignoring the revelation about his daughter as getting strung up on it would do nothing to stop Loki from damaging the planet.

Loki reached in to his shirt and brought out a small ring, making Director Fury flinch as he placed the small piece of jewellery on the table between them. "If you ever hurt Callie like that again, I won't bring an army to save your planet, I will bring one to destroy _you_!" Loki stood up as Director Fury gently touched the ring with his finger tip before glaring up at Loki.

"And what do you care if I hurt just another pathetic mortal?" Director Fury asked, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms across his chest, glaring up as the god let out a small laugh.

"Her life is tied to mine, director. Who ever said she was still mortal?"

Before Director Fury could say anything else, Loki had vanished, leaving him alone and with a ring he thought he had gotten rid of a few years ago. He pressed a button on the intercom and buzzed Maria. "Get everything ready, once Loki is naturalised we will move on with neutralisation the old threat to this world. The gemstones are no longer working."

It took a few minutes before Maria answered with a sad 'Yes sir.', leaning forward Director Fury took the ring in his fingers, watching as the light bounced off it. He should have locked her up years ago, and now she was bonded with one of the most powerful enemies the world has ever seen.

And the others wondered why they needed the weapons.


	15. Chapter 14

**Ok, now that it's all fixed up and back to where it was before, my muse will finally let me sleep xD! I am still having trouble with the fighting scene, so it might be a little bit until you get that. If you have any ideas on how you wish me to write it, drop me a PM and tell me them. My muse is good, but she fails in fighting scenes. :D **

**And I'm sure you don't want me to skip all the good bits xD!  
**

* * *

Callie braced her hands against the wall of the shower as the hot water cascaded down on to her back, loosening the tight muscles and making her posture slowly relax as she let out her breath softly in a sigh. It had taken her twenty minutes of fighting with Thor to make him leave her alone for two hours to bath Hella and then have a shower herself. At the moment Hella was asleep in the cot that Loki had made for her, clutching on to a very old Captain America doll that Coulsen had given Callie ages ago.

She had started to hate how much computerisation had taken over Tony's house, it had taken her nearly half an hour to work out how to use the shower. She didn't dare text Tony to ask him because lord knows what crude/degrading comments he would come up with before he actually told her how to do it. She had managed to get JARVIS to turn off the bathroom cameras more easily then she would have thought, until JARVIS told her that Tony had asked him to turn the cameras off if she asked him to.

Her connection to Loki had strengthened so much that he had yelled at her at three am in the morning for having a sex dream about Bruce. She had only gotten back to sleep at four am after she had shoved the sunstones around her neck and piled three other protection stones in her bed. How was she meant to know he would see her dreams?

Rolling her shoulders in the hot spray she let out a small moan of delight as the knot in the middle of her back finally gave way and vanished. "oh thank god." She mumbled, standing up straight and letting the water fall down her hair. She honestly didn't want to get out of the shower, she knew if she got out of the shower she would have to face the world once more, and that included getting ready for when Loki finally tried to take over the world.

She pressed her forehead against the wall once more as she tried to figure out just why the hell she had let him bond with her? She had acted like a horny teenager taking the captain of the football team in the sports shed! She let out a growl and hit her fist against the wall, letting the tears fall down her cheeks.

He had been the first person she had ever met that could do the same thing she could, he could feel minds, he could hear minds and he did it without having gemstones shoved on him as if he was a danger to the world. He was the freedom that she desperately craved and he was going to throw that away on a hopeless dream of ruling the world. She had jumped at the chance to never feel alone again, but not in her wildest dreams could she ever imagine what she had gotten herself in to.

The feeling of the god's mind in hers was almost over baring, his thoughts were constant as he schemed and planned more attacks, gathered more things that he needed and worked towards getting the army through the portal. But there were times, mostly when he was about to go to sleep, that his mind wandered to the darker parts that his life had seen, the sadness and shame seeped in to her being as he fought with what he really was.

She had heard him spit the words out like venom on many occasions when he was in S.H.I.E.L.D's prison, his fists clenched in his lap as his eyes scrunched up in a pain that was never going to be physical.

_**Frost Giant! **_

His heritage tore at him, as well as the shame his father had brought on to him. A prince of Asgard finding out he was nothing more then a pawn in a decade long war between two races. He had been stolen from his planet, but his father did not care, he was to weak to be a proper Frost Giant and to weak to become a proper Asgardian.

He had no home or place where he fit in, no where he had been accepted during his life. His brother, Thor, tried so hard to get him accepted in to his group of friends, but Loki had only been sneered at and laughed at. Sliding down the wall of the shower, Callie curled up on the floor, waving her hand at the sensor she turned the water off and let the steam settle around the room.

"We were both alone..." She whispered, blinking as water droplets fell in to her eyes. "I grasped at a string as if it would break in a second. I didn't want to be alone any more, I didn't want to be hated and shunned." Pulling her knees up to her chest she wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin gently on her knee. "He lied to me, it was never about the energy, it was about the weapons. He brought me on the ship not to help, but to keep me under wraps once more. My mind, my mind is more powerful now..."

Standing up Callie moved out of the shower and looked at her reflection in the mirror, counting each scar and mark on her body, running her fingers over the small tattoo on her hip, a butterfly with her mothers name in its left wing. "I'm more powerful now..." She gripped the sink edge with both her hands and stared in to her reflections eyes. "What has Loki done to me?"

She let out a loud sob and crumbled to the ground, ignoring the fact that she was still naked from her shower and that JARVIS may have turned the cameras on. "I've betrayed him!" She cried out, slamming her fists in to the floor. "FUCK!" The word vibrated off the walls of the empty and silent bathroom as it escaped her lips in a scream. "He kept pushing me away to protect me and this is how I repay him? TO STAB HIM IN THE BACK?" She let her hands grasp her hair as she rocked back and forth a little as her mind finally came to terms with what she had done.

She had betrayed the man that she loved more then anything on a whim and a smile full of lies! Loki had gotten under her skin and in to her heart faster then what she had thought possible, after being pushed away by Bruce so many times, to have a man initiate any kind of passion had overwhelmed her. His kisses were poison but they seemed to be the only thing that cured the burn she had for him, he made her body tingle more then Bruce ever did and she feared, ever would.

The danger that clung to the air around Loki was ten times that of the danger that clung to Bruce, and at least Loki accepted the danger. He relished in the fact that he could destroy her with so easily, yet he only took her breath away in heart stopping kisses. "God I feel like a hormonal teenager!" She snarled, standing up and looking at herself in the mirror again. "Maybe Stark is right, mindless sex _could _be good for the soul! Dear god I need therapy if I'm thinking of taking _Stark's_advice!"

* * *

Dominance.

Possession.

Protection.

Loneliness.

Desperation.

Loki snarled in anger as the feelings swam around his mind, making him get off the bed and pace around the room once more. He had gone back to the hotel room after his confrontation with Director Fury he had retreated to the silence that his room brought, but sadly that silence had been penetrated by his thoughts.

In an act of desperation he had bonded himself with Callie Fury, a mortal whose mind could match his own if he gave her the knowledge. A child who had been locked away from the world by a father who feared her, a child who reminded him of his own life. She had been a prisoner in S.H.I.E.L.D just as he had been a prisoner in Asgard, feared by everyone who knew of the power held in their bodies and minds, but no one was able to pull the trigger and deliver the bullet.

As soon as he had felt her mind press against his, he knew that he had to have her. But she was mortal, what made her so special to him? Spinning around on the spot in annoyance he found himself standing on a beach, no one else in sight as the waves crashed in to the sand and pulled back out to the sea.

He never realised how fragile humans were until he had found Callie's mind, the things that she worried about were the most trivial they made him laugh in the prison cell, as the others glared at him and questioned him. She worried that he was getting enough food to keep his strength up, worried if he liked her cooking, she poured over science books that she had borrowed off the man-beast to make sure she could understand his conversations with Stark, even going behind her dads back to learn more and more about Gamma radiation.

He had listened as she wondered if the man-beast would like her hair curled in a particular way, before settling on just shoving it up in a pony tail and bounding in to the lab with her head full of knowledge that would never serve her well in life. He could focus on the other members minds, which were filled with finding the cube and what to do with him, but one mind was always on a different matter then what worried the others, the mind of Callie Fury.

* * *

"_You wear those stones around your neck like a priest wears a crucifix." Loki said, watching as Callie placed the tray down in front of him, along with a thick fiction novel to make sure that he would not get bored._

"_Maybe these are my crucifix." She said, standing up and looking at him. She was the only one on board the ship that dared enter his 'chambers', even her father spoke to him through the glass._

"_Why does your father not care you are here with me?" He asked, reaching forward to gather the tray and book up to himself and starting to eat, smiling when he realised it was another of her cooked meals instead of the normal slop they fed him._

"_Some prisoners are not confined to the one room, Loki Laufeyson." She replied, smoothing the front of her shirt down before moving towards the door, the artificial light catching off the sunstones around her wrist._

_Loki smirked softly as he realised the stones were fake, so she was learning how to get past the rules that bound her to a life in darkness and silence. **I see you took my advice. **He thought, the spoon hanging out of his mouth as he savoured the taste of the soup._

_**Sometimes it is nice not to feel so alone in the world, Loki. Even if it's just for a few hours.** She had replied in his head as she left the room, she was beginning to become stronger in her abilities as she spoke to him, but her voice still sounded weak and soft._

"_If you be my queen, you will never be alone in the world again, Callie Laufeyson." He called, knowing that the others would be hearing what he said on the monitors, he honestly only said that out loud to stir them up. Director Fury hadn't been in to 'shake him up' in a few days, and the boredom was sinking in. **And I prefer your hair naturally curly, stop straightening it for the man-beast. He doesn't deserve it.**_

* * *

He knew she was wearing the sunstones once more from the way there was nothing but blackness on her end of the connection, how he wanted to destroy those stones and always feel her. Even in Asgard he had never felt another mind as strongly as he felt hers, magic was not to be spoken about to a prince of Asgard who could one day be king.

But they would never allow a _Frost Giant _to rule them, and so he would take this planet under his ruling. He would bring this planet in to a new dawn, a dawn without war and filled with peace. The humans needed to be ruled, otherwise their minds caved from the presser of trying to find their identity and path in the world, trying desperately to climb up the ladder of society.

When he ruled there would be no social ladder, all humans would be equal under his rule, and anyone who opposed that would be dealt with. "If I asked her to, would Callie kneel in front of me?" He wondered out loud, before vanishing from the peaceful beach back to his house. "Or would she fight me with everything she has, even if it is futile?"

Damn these feelings, how dare she evoke them from him?

With a silent curse, he promised himself that when she called, he would not go to her, let her precious man-beast save her!

* * *

"Miss Fury." JARVIS's voice called, snapping Callie out of her self evaluation. "There are three S.H.I.E.L.D agents on there way here, Master Stark has said that you have three minutes to hide Hella before they arrive to take her away. Sadly Master Stark will not get here in time to protect the child."

"WHAT?" Callie yelled as she quickly wrapped a fluffy, black towel around her body and tried to think about what to do. "How long until they get here, JARVIS?"

"Approximately two minutes, Miss Fury. Would you like me to stall them at the gate?"

"No, let them in. I have nothing to hide."

"But the chi..."

"Mute."

Running in to Hella's room Callie quickly grabbed a small bag and started to shove clothes, blankets, books and toys in to it. "_LOKI GET HERE NOW! THEY ARE COMING TO TAKE HELLA AWAY! LOKI I NEED YOUR HELP NOW!" _She screamed in her head, she had thrown the sunstones across the room in to the wall as she ran in to the room.

"_LOKI FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE! THEY WANT TO TAKE HELLA AWAY, IT'S S.H.I-"_

"Stop yelling, I am right here!" Loki said, instantly silencing Callie's scream for help as she turned to see him already scooping the sleeping toddler from the bed. **Some promises need to be broken, and I am the god of lies!** He thought, keeping them guarded from Callie so she would not hear them. "I know someone who will look after her, and who isn't under S.H.I.E.L.D." He stated, taking the bag from Callie's hands and putting the strap over one of his shoulders. "She's friends with the woman who has my brothers heart. She's a mortal but I know I can depend on her, she hates S.H.I.E.L.D for stealing stuff from her when Thor came here last."

"And you've met her?" Callie asked, gathering a few more things and handing them to Loki. "Can you promise me she will not hand Hella over?"

"I give you my word." Loki said, cupping Callie's cheek and pressing his lips against hers. "She will not defy me, she is in debt to me for something I did for her."

"What the hell did you do?"

"Revenge on an ex boyfriend." Loki stated, before taking the other things Callie shoved at him and kissing her on the lips once more. "Hella will be safe, I promise." He whispered against her lips, quickly adding "No matter what happens, I'll always want to kiss you, Callie Laufeyson." Before vanishing in to thin air, just as the S.H.I.E.L.D agents arrived.

Damn these human emotions to the very depths of Hel!

* * *

Darcy was curled up on the garden seat in her backyard reading a book as she heard the rustle of clothing, her hand slipped from the book and went down to grab the taser that was sitting under the seat. When she grabbed it she found the taser was nothing more then a flower, frowning she looked up to see the god of lies standing in front of her with a sleeping toddler in his arms.

"What the hell?" She demanded, standing up and letting the book fall to the ground. "You are stealing children now?" She gathered Hella up in to her arms and took the offered bag and blanket. The child looked like she was on deaths doors, and it made Darcy hold her closer to her chest, staring up as Loki looked around the back yard with a worried expression.

Not something you want to see on the gods face.

"S.H.I.E.L.D is trying to take this child." Loki stated, ignoring the look of pure panic on Darcy's face. "Don't worry, they don't know she is here and they won't know if you just stay inside with her." He added quickly, before Darcy had a chance to throw Hella back at him and run for the hills.

"Do this and your debt will be repaid."

"Why is S.H.I.E.L.D trying to take a child?" Darcy asked as they made their way in to her house. She watched as Loki cast a spell around to make sure her house wasn't bugged and sighed in relief when it showed it wasn't. "Actually no, I don't want to know. I really don't want to know." She placed Hella down on the floor and watched as the child stood up and made her (wobbly) way over to Loki.

"She means something to someone who S.H.I.E.L.D sees as a threat, also they know the child means something to me, thus meaning that they will use her as a weapon against the person and I." Loki said, stroking his finger against Hella's head gently before she wobbled away to explore. "She can't talk, so don't think she will. She communicates with looks, believe me you'll know what she wants. If she gets to upset she has the doll, she also likes to bang on pots. And her name is Hella."

"Why can't she talk?"

"Tumour in the brain, it's in the part that controls speech." Loki stated, his voice quick and to the point as he tried to control his anger.

"_Loki they have me! Don't come for me, but please close the connection, I don't want you to feel the pain." _

Callie's voice in his head made him flinch, he could already feel the building pain from where they had hit her across the face. He looked at Darcy and then to Hella, before changing his clothing in to his battle gear. The time for attack was now!

"Keep her safe and don't tell anyone you have her." He waved his hand to make a taser appear on the table, as well as a pistol. "Do anything you have to in order to keep her safe. Do that, and I will let you meet that human you think is amazing."

Darcy went bright red and glared at him, before scooping Hella up and holding her. She had gotten drunk last time Loki had spent the night at her house to ask questions about Jane, and to raid the coffee, and spilt her crush on Clint to him. Before she could have a go at him he had vanished from her living room, leaving her with the child.

"So, you are Loki's daughter...?" She asked, looking the child over to see if she looked like the god of lies, earning her a glare from Hella. "Woah, with that look you totally are!" She walked towards the kitchen to collect the pots and pans, her quiet afternoon had now turned in to a noisy one.


	16. Chapter 15

**This is a short chapter, I was going to put all the battle scenes in the one chapter, but there is so much going on I thought I would break it up in to three parts, the start (Tony and Loki's scene), the middle (The fight) and then the end (The aftermath). **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and comments and help you have all given me on this story, it really means the world to me! :3 **

**I know I don't normally do this, but you guys have got to check out 's work, she is an amazing author and I love her stories to pieces. Plus this is_ totally_ me sucking up to get more Bruce in her stories :D (not really, she is an amazing author).**

Also I want to thank saichick, who totally helped me out with the bonding scene to make it more believable! Even if it meant redoing a few chapters, it was totally worth it! And now on to this chapter! :D  


* * *

Callie I am trying to protect you!" Director Fury said, staring at his only child, who at the moment was glaring out the window with her arms crossed, not daring to look at him as he spoke. "Please, just tell me where the child is, she needs doctors and help no-"

"Shut up!" Callie yelled, spinning around and glaring at her father, her hands curling in to fists at her side. "Just stop lying! You don't want to help her, you are not trying to protect me, you are trying to protect what _you _think is right! Dear god, father, you have more blood on your hands then Loki!"

"It's for the good of the world!" Director Fury snapped, slamming his hands down on the table. "Everything I do is for the good of the world!"

"Even locking me up?" Callie asked, her voice losing all anger as she stared in to his eye. "Is locking me up for the good of the world? Do you really fear that I will become a weapon?"

"YOU BONDED WITH LOKI!"

"LOKI DOESN'T LIE TO ME!"

"HE IS THE GOD OF _LIES_!"

"AND YOU ARE A _MAN_ FULL OF LIES!"

Director Fury fell silent for a few minutes as he watched Callie take deep breathes to calm her anger down, her hands balling in to fists and relaxing over and over at her sides, a calming technique that Bruce had taught her many months ago. "You know we never lost you when you ran with Bruce. We knew where you were at all times. We just left you two alone, gave you space, even kept people off your trail who wanted his other side..."

"You think that makes up for everything?" Callie asked, staring up at him once more. "You think telling me that helps in a way? Father to you I am something that needs to be contained!"

"You are a security risk, the board demanded..."

"FUCK THE BOARD!" Callie screamed so loud she feared she had done damage to her voice, when she spoke again her voice was more quiet and huskier. "S.H.I.E.L.D is your life, S.H.I.E.L.D was mothers life as well, I just came in to the picture because of a stuff up."

"That's not true Callie, and you know that..."

"You want to know why I bonded with Loki?" Callie asked, placing her hands on the desk and staring at her father, her face void of emotion. "We are just the same, free yet still prisoners. Feared by the world yet no one has the guts to get rid of us, protected only by the status of our fathers! If I wasn't your daughter, you would kill me to save the world, wouldn't you father? Loki was never adopted, he was stolen! The Asgardian hero you rely on for his help to save the Earth, his father stole Loki after a war to use him as a pawn for his own twisted sense of reality. That is the Asgardians that you look to for help, such a mighty race to sit on the throne and do nothing, just like S.H.I.E.L.D."

"WE PROTECT THIS PLANET!" Director Fury yelled, once again losing his temper at her.

"Only when it needs to be protected, never anything else. The first thought you had of the cube was weapons, not unlimited power! Phase One was nothing more then a way to harness the power without drawing attention to yourself, Phase Two was your plan all along, you were happy to leave the eco-friendly crap to Stark!"

"Sir!" Steve said, poking his head around the door and looking between them. "Tony has found the cube, we are moving out now." He stood away from the door and opened it to let Callie through, he went to shut it but stopped when Director Fury called him back in to the office.

"Give this to Barton." Director Fury said, handing a sealed envelope over to him. "It's his orders for if he believes we can not fight this. Tell him to read it before you take off and destroy it, tell no one about it."

"Yes sir." Steve said, taking the envelope and leaving the office to find Clint. He handed the envelope over to Clint and replayed the message that Director Fury had given him. With shaking hands Clint opened the envelope and read the small slip of paper inside, in scribbled writing was one sentence;

_Her life is tied to Loki's, if all else fails kill Callie and it will end him._

* * *

"You know this is really, really rude." Tony said as he walked in to his apartment to come face to face with Loki, he was slightly out of breath from the explosion the cube had thrown back at him when he tried to destroy it. "I mean, not only do you decide to marry a girl when you knew she had someone else, and we _all _know you don't love her! But then you decide to use my tower to overrule the world."

Tony paused as he went behind the bar and slipped on the bracelets that would call the suit to him if he needed it, once again ignoring JARVIS's warnings. "I mean, I was overruling the world from here perfectly fine without you. Drink?"

Loki ignored the offer and turned to look out the window, quietly searching for Callie's mind among the rumble that was the human race. Once again it was sealed off to him, hidden behind gemstones that sparkled against her skin.

Was she coming to fight?

Would he have to fight her?

Would they kill her to finish him?

Forgetting for a moment that Tony was there, Loki chewed on his bottom lip nervously terrified he had just made the bullseye on Callie's back even larger by letting her father know the truth. In his desire to stir up the director, had he just spelt the end for the only girl that had ever challenged him as well as himself?

"Ah, love..." Tony said, smirking softly. "It's a bitch to bring in to battle with you."

"I do not love!" Loki snapped, spinning around and glaring at Tony. "Only weak, pathetic mortals like _you _love! Even the mortal you call Hawekeye felt it before I opened his eyes and showed him what to do..."

"Ah! But she got him back, Loki! She got him back! Don't you see? Love is much stronger then any other emotion that we feel. It can make humans do the most _extraordinary _things!"

"LOVE CAN ALSO CREATE NOTHING BUT CRUELTY!" Loki yelled, losing his temper and pointing the staff at the middle of his chest. "But you'll see, I'll open your eyes." He hissed, pressing the staff against the Arc reactor and pausing in shock. He tapped it again and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "This normally works..." He muttered as he tapped it once again.

"Well performance issues are completely normal..." Tony said, smirking as Loki growled at him. "One in five me-" Tony was cut off as Loki let out an annoyed sound and threw him through the window.

"NOW JARVIS!" Tony yelled, trying to hold his arms out as still as he could whilst he was hurtling to the ground below. "JARVIS!" He closed his eyes as the ground continued to get closer, before opening them in relief when the suit attached itself to him.

Quickly using the boosters to avoid squishing a poor woman and her shopping, he shot back in to the sky and looked around. "Holy hell..." He whispered, watching the alien warriors shoot out of the sky to bring destruction to New York.


	17. Chapter 16

_I've been very hopeful, so far.  
Now for the first time, I think we're going wrong.  
Hurry up and tell me,  
This is just a dream.  
Oh could we start again please? _

_I think you've made your point now.  
You've even gone a bit too far to get the message home.  
Before it gets too frightening,  
We ought to call a vote,  
So could we start again please? _

**Could We Start Again Please,**

**Jesus Christ Superstar.**

* * *

The music filled Callie's ears as she rested her forehead against the wall of the jet, trying to get herself as far away from what was to come as she could. She had left the S.H.I.E.L.D uniform back at the ship and was instead wearing cargo pants and a white singlet with black combat boots. Her swords were strapped to her back, with the hilts coming above each shoulder so that she could grab them quickly, a gun was strapped to her thigh in a holster that she borrowed off Clint, daggers were hidden on random parts of her body and a blade was strapped to her left forearm.

All she wanted to do was be back in British Columbia in the small apartment that she shared with Bruce, snuggled under the blankets as he flipped through book after book, sometimes forgetting that she was beside him and dropping the book on top of her. He was heartbroken after leaving his girlfriend, desperate to find a way to get rid of the other half of him. She was escaping after nearly killing someone trying to read their mind as they lied to her over and over again, she still didn't know what happened those three months that they had wiped her memory of.

Perhaps she never would know.

She knew that Bruce would have slipped back under the radar again whilst S.H.I.E.L.D was down, ashamed of what he had done and how much fear he could provoke in people. Pulling the headphones out of her ears, she threw her iPod down on the planes floor in hurt and shame. Curling her legs up against her body she tried to press herself in to the wall and make herself vanish.

"I don't know which love you are mourning..." Steve said, moving to sit next to her and wrap an arm around her shoulders, bringing her body against his. Sometimes the only thing people need is a hug, and right now he knew that's what Callie craved beyond any words that he could give her. "But please try and get them out of your head for now. It is not wise to go in to a war with a lover on your mind."

"Love sucks." Callie whispered, leaning in to the cuddle before pulling away. "Or maybe I just don't know how to do it right."

"Everyone knows how to love, they just need to believe that they are doing it right." Steve stated, pulling away when Clint announced there were about to enter New York. Callie stood up and took hold of a handle that had been put in to the side of the jet to let people stand during air pockets and looked out the front window.

_I would give anything to just have one more kiss before this happens. _Callie thought, looking down at Clint. _Just one more of Bruce's sweet kisses before Hawkeye puts the arrow in my head. _Stopping herself just in time before the small sob escaped from her lips, she was soon distracted by Tony's voice over the coms.

"What the hell took you so long? Did you stop for drive through?"

_No, my father was planning my assassination. _Callie thought, shaking her head and putting her mind in to 'battle mode'. She hung on to the handle as the jet manoeuvred around the streets of New York, picking off Aliens as Tony got them in to a good shooting position.

"Clint look." Natasha said, pointing to where Loki and Thor were battling on the edge of Stark tower.

"I see them." Clint said, positioning the jet so that he could shoot at Loki.

"Clint don't! He'll shoot us out of the...!" Callie tried to say, but Loki had already shot an energy ball at them which caused the plane to descend to the Earth. "Sky..." She mumbled, being grabbed by Steve as the plane crashed landed in a park area and threw them both to the floor.

"Oh yes, let's shoot at a magician and see what happens!" Callie snapped at Clint as they ran for cover, sliding behind an overturned cab as they all looked around to get the scale of the attack. "I mean, it's not like he'll shoot us out of the sky!"

"Shut up, Callie!" Clint snapped, opening up his bow and grabbing an arrow. "Steve?"

"Those people down there are sitting ducks! The police don't know what they are dealing with, they will all die!" Steve said, looking down at the people running around the streets screaming.

"Then go help them!" Natasha said, shooting off three rounds towards the aliens and smiling when she saw two fall, the third one only got hit in the stomach. "We've got down here, go!"

Steve glanced at Callie and then to Clint, who was eyeing Callie off, but stopped as soon as he saw Steve watching. With a nod of his head Steve ran to get the police in line, wondering what training they did now a days that meant they would melt down in an emergency like this.

"Callie, seeing as you only grabbed one gun, go rescue the people from around here. We'll have your back." Natasha said, shooing Callie away towards the upturned buses and cars with people still in them. "I know what Fury wants you to do." She said, turning to look at Clint before going back to shooting the aliens.

"I'm sorry Tash, but it might be the only way." Was all Clint said before going back to attacking the aliens once more.

"Guys, tell me when Banner arrives!" Tony called over the coms. "And Callie, take off the sunstones."

Clint spun around just in time to see Callie throw the sunstones away from her body and pause as she listened to Loki in her mind. He raised his bow, an arrow already notched and pointed it at the back of the younger girls head.

"_Your father already has guessed, but it seems you've been to preoccupied with worrying about the man-beast to realise what this bond means." _Loki's voice seethed in Callie's mind, making her flinch at herself for not looking in to the bond more. _"You share my powers now, I won't tell you how to figure them out, just that you have them. Keep the sunstones off and you'll be able to use them."_

Callie frowned as she processed what Loki had just told her, spinning around to see herself come face to face with Clint, who had an arrow pointed at her forehead, she glared and waved her hand to the side, causing three Aliens on the ships to blow up after being hit by an Emerald energy ball. "Don't even think about it, Clint!" She snarled, before spinning back around her collecting a few more people from the bus.

"What the hell was that?" Steve asked, jumping in front of Natasha and deflecting an energy ball that one of the alien guns sent their way.

"I-I don't know!" Natasha stuttered, dropping the empty cartridge from her gun before reloading. She was just about to move off to start shooting again when they heard a motorbike come towards them, spinning towards the sound she smiled softly when she saw Bruce.

Callie spun around, half of her wanting to run to him and get him to tell her everything was going to be ok, that she wasn't going to be killed and an energy ball did not just throw itself from her hand when she got angry, but she knew he would push her away. She lowered her head and walked back to the others, knowing that Bruce saw what she had done.

"Well... This looks like something I would actively try to avoid..." Bruce said, walking up to the group with his hands in his pockets. "Not as much damage as the other guy did, but they are getting up there."

"They haven't touched Harlem yet." Callie said, glancing at Bruce from behind her bangs, shyness taking over her whole body as she heard Loki laugh in her mind. She closed her eyes as Bruce let his fingers trail across the small of her back, the only form of comfort he was going to give her in front of people.

"What's going on down there? I just saw a lightening show up here and I'm not sure where it came from! Is Banner there yet?" Tony asked, dodging a building and rolling his eyes as the Leviathan just went straight through it.

"Yes, Dr Banner just showed up. And the lightening show was from Callie... Loki's gift to her I suppose." Steve said, eyeing Callie nervously before looking at Bruce with a small smile. "Tony said suit up, he's bringing the party to us."

They looked up just in time to see the Leviathan burst through the building and roar after Tony, who instantly sped up and stopped just after The Avengers, a small smirk on his face hidden by the Iron Man mask.

"I don't see how that is a party..." Natasha mumbled, cocking her gun and pointing it at the beast.

"Doc... I think now is the perfect time to get angry..." Steve said, glancing at Bruce as he started to walk towards the Leviathan.

"Bruce wait!" Callie called, running to him and cupping his cheeks. "If I don't come out of this alive, I love you." She whispered to make sure the others couldn't hear her. She blushed softly as he brought his lips down to hers in a sweet kiss that was over far to soon.

"Don't die." Bruce whispered, before shooing her back to the others and turning to face the Leviathan once more.

"Great, now how is he meant to get angry?" Steve asked, giving Callie a glare.

"That's my secret, 'Cap. I'm always angry." Bruce called back, before turning in to Hulk and punching the Leviathan to the ground, before Tony blasted it to make sure it didn't fall on top of anyone, though it did spray them with purple innards.

"_Oh, so the beast actually kissed you. My, my, does that mean he thinks one of you are not going to come out of this alive? I can promise you Callie, you'll be the one coming out alive..." _

Loki's voice in her head was enough to create two emerald green energy balls in her palms as she looked around at the Aliens, the others moved to stand around Steve, each with their eyes on a different part of the city. The energy balls soon vanished from annoyance as Hulk started to happily pat her hair, something he did a lot of back when they were in hiding and when Bruce lost control. Something she did not want the others to see, but thankfully they were to preoccupied with the end of New York to see it.

"_Oh now he pats you like a dog..."_

That was enough to get the energy balls back up once more.

"Call it, Captain." Tony called, looking to Steve who looked put out for a minute before instantly snapping in to the role he was perfect at.

"All right, listen up! Until we can close that portal up there, what we need is containment. Barton: I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark: you've got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash. Thor: you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow them down. You've got the lightning - light the bastards up!" Steve paused as he turned to Natasha and Callie. "You and me: we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk; smash!"

With a roar of delight Hulk gave Callie one more pat on the head with his index finger and took off up the building, happily attacking Aliens as he went.

"And what of me?" Callie asked, watching as Tony took off with Clint after calling him Legolas. "What do I do? Stay down here and dance around in hopes of a stray arrow, bullet or power serge gets rid of me?"

"No." Steve said, turning to look at her, his eyes filled with pity. "Take out the shi-" His voice was cut off as an arrow bounced off his shield.

"That wasn't Barton." Natasha stated, inspecting the arrow. "It's not his arrow!"

"It's Felicity!" Callie said, spinning around and spotting her friend up on the roof of the closest building. Without asking permission from Captain America, Callie did the only thing she could think of. "HULK LIFT!" She called, grinning at the two shocked faces of the Avengers left on the ground as Hulk dashed past and grabbed her, throwing her up on the roof once they got close enough that she wouldn't be hurt.

"The beast listens to her?" Steve asked Natasha, dodging a few Alien attacks and countering them with his own.

"I guess he doesn't want to make his girlfriend mad..." Tony's voice came through the coms, dripping with sarcasm and amusement.

* * *

**Ok guys, I had only planned to do one chapter of actual battle scene, but my muse had different ideas xD! And now I quickly explain something before I hide away from irate fans!**

**Yes, the Hulk listens to her and also cares for her, we saw that at the start of this story when he checked on her before going after Natasha, this comes from the fact that Bruce loves her, and that love comes through to Hulk, making him listen to her and sometimes doing what she asks. He only gave her the lift because it meant he could smash more buildings on his way up, if she had of asked him to stop he would have patted her on the head with his finger and ignored her wishes. The feelings coming through will be very important in how Loki is captured once more, for those of you who have seen the movie, you know what I'm talking about xD!  
**

**The funny thing is I had this story panned out before I went to see The Avengers and when I saw that happen I was like 'JOSS WHEDON AND I HAVE THE SAME IDEAS! -faints-' xD!  
**


	18. Chapter 17

Callie let out a small puff of air as she hit the roof, before she stood up and glared at her best friend. "Why?" She asked, taking a sword from her back and holding it at her side, she didn't want to use it but she would if she needed to. She would do anything to keep the world safe, even if it meant letting Clint put an arrow in her head.

"Why not? He is going to heal my daughter, Callie. He is going to make this world a better place..." Felicity said, letting the arrow fall from her bow and point to the ground, Callie knew that it would not take much for Felicity to notch the arrow once more and fire it at her.

"The world is an amazing place, Felicity! We don't need a demented god to rule us! We rule ourselves fine! Look around for gods sake!" Callie said, motioning around to the destruction that was going on around them, only half of it coming from Hulk. "If this is his way of peace, then god forbid if he wanted a war!"

"You always need a war before the peace can settle..." Felicity stated, making Callie wonder if she was on drugs or under Loki's spell. Or perhaps her friend had always been this simple minded and Callie had just ignored it. "Once this is over and Loki has won, he will save Hella and we can start to live life on a peaceful planet..."

"Ruled over by a _Frost Giant_! There is a reason Odin would never give him the crown of Asgard! He is not a leader, he is a small boy with demented dreams! He is like a child playing with his fathers briefcase pretending he was the one that went to the office." Callie snapped, the thought of Hella being brought up on a planet ruled by Loki and his temperamental tantrums making her more bold in what she said. "He is the god of lies! Yes his life was harsh, shit happened to him, but not everyone has had a life of _fucking _roses!"

Without thinking Callie sent three energy balls at Felicity, who dodged them, the third one only nicking her arm and causing the skin to blister in a fierce burn. "BECAUSE OF HIM MY FATHER HAS SIGNED MY DEATH SENTENCE AND THERE IS **NOTHING** I CAN DO!" Callie yelled, throwing four more energy balls at Felicity, not caring if she hit her or not, but just wanting to get rid of the anger inside her. "I JUST HAD TO KISS THE MAN I LOVE GOODBYE BECAUSE I KNOW WHEN HE TURNS BACK I'LL BE **DEAD**!"

Callie's chest rose and fell with each angered breath that she dragged in through her nose, trying desperately to stop firing off energy balls in case she actually hit someone by accident. "You want a world filled with peace and no more war, yet you stand on the other side fighting." She whispered, staring in to Felicity's eyes. "You leave your daughter without a care and you ru-" Callie's sentence was cut short from a scream of agony as Felicity's arrow pierced the skin of her shoulder, making her fall down to her knees, gasping in pain.

"I will rise with him, Callie." Felicity said, walking towards her and notching another arrow. "I will be his queen and Hella will be treated as a princess! The child who survived the non-survivable with his help! He will be seen as the healer and bringer of good fortune that he is."

Callie stared up in to her friends eyes, seeing nothing that would show that she was under Loki's spell, before she said quietly. "Loki Laufeyson will _always _be the god of lies and mischief, no matter how many lives he saves." She closed her eyes as Felicity pulled back on the string, waiting for the impact of the arrow that never came. Opening her eyes when she heard a thud, she came face to face with the crumbled body of Felicity, smoke rising from a wound on her chest where Loki had shot her with an energy ball.

"By the way, you can't kill me." She hissed, standing up and gritting her teeth as she broke the shaft off the arrow. Letting that arm fall limply to her side she looked around, wondering what the hell she could do now as the battle raged around her. Spotting Hulk and Thor destroying a Leviathan she ran to the side, waiting until the beast was next to the building she jumped down on to its back and screamed out as the fall jarred her injured arm.

Pushing herself up, she managed to run up to the two of them, making Thor raise an eyebrow in question at the wound that was spilling blood on to her singlet. Before she could say anything, Hulk had seen the wound and roared in anger at the sight of her injured. Grabbing a sheet of metal he jammed it in to the back of the beasts neck, pushing it in as much as he could before Thor hit it down with Mjölnir.

"Thanks for the ride!" Callie called, waiting until the beast had fallen towards the ground enough before she jumped off it and landed down on a bus, once again the landing jarred the injured arm but her body had filled up with enough adrenaline for her not to feel it. Running along and dodging attacks from Aliens, who were then shot out of the sky by an annoyed Loki, she came to where Steve and Natasha were fighting. Without a word she joined them, forgoing her precious swords and reverting to using the magic that Loki had gifted her, the only good thing that had come out of the bond.

* * *

"I know you gave the orders, sir. But they are so stupid I am choosing to ignore them!" Nick snapped at the computer screen, trying his hardest not to call the board Director a complete wanker. His hands were in fists at his sides as the others all watched what was happening around New York, he had just heard that there were now _two _people using what people were describing as magic.

"We need to contain this to the island!" The board director snapped. "And it seems your team can not do it!"

"I will not destroy civilians until I see that my team can not save the island!" Nick argued. "My daughter is on that island fighting, director... And I don't care what you say, I will_ not _destroy her!"

"We've seen the reports Nick, her powers have been unlocked by this Loki! It is beyond your control now, the subjects must be destroyed. _Both _of them."

With a snarl of anger Nick swiped his hand across the screen, instantly shutting the chat down, before spinning around to Maria. "No jets are allowed to leave, if one does shoot them down!"

"But sir..."

"I said shoot them down, Maria!"

It only took three minutes before he was racing through the ship to stop the plane from take off, his thoughts on Callie. He was going to save his daughter, no matter what. If she was to die today, it would be from Clint's arrow, not from a nuclear war head! Shooting the plane down he yelled out as another one took off with the bomb, grabbing his radio he hoped beyond hope that someone would answer him.

"Is anyone there?"

"Yeah, bit busy now Director.." Tony answered as he dodged three aliens and watched as Callie blew each of them up.

"There is a plane on the way now with a nuclear weapon. They are going to blow up the island. I need you to stop it! Please Tony, stop it!"

"Fuck! How long?"

"Three minutes."

Tony paused as two aliens raced past him and crashed in to a building, before turning around and racing towards where he could intercept the bomb, Steve's words floating around his mind.

"_No._" He thought. _"I wouldn't lie down on the wire and let the others crawl over me, I would carry them across the wire for them to save their energy..." _He finally found the bomb and chased after it, hearing Natasha's delighted call that she could close the portal.

"Don't!" He cried out, ignoring the chatter the others put over the coms at his decision. "At the moment I have a nuclear weapon in my hands sent from the board! And I know just where to put it!"

"This is a one way trip, Tony!" Steve called over the coms, but he did not tell him not to do it. Instead his voice was filled with pride at the billionaire's actions.

"Sir, you won't have enough thrust power to get back to Earth..." JARVIS said in his emotionless voice. At times like these Tony wished he had given JARVIS an accent, everything was better when said in a Jamaican accent.

"I know, JARVIS. Just get me through that portal." Tony whispered, groaning in effort as he pulled at the bomb to change its course.

"Shall I ring Miss Potts?"

"Yeah... you better."

* * *

The cheer that went up in S.H.I.E.L.D's ship was deafening as they watched Tony fly through the portal with the nuclear bomb, even Director Fury let out a small whoop of delight at the thought of New York being saved. But the whoop soon died when he realised there had been no talk of Loki or the other person who was using magic on the news.

_Did Clint do as I asked? _He thought, glancing at Maria who was giving him a glare to suggest she was thinking the same thing. _It was for the good of the world. She needed to be stopped before she started._

* * *

**And so the story starts to wind down to its end. :( I'm going to do this here so then the future chapters will just have story and no A/N. Thank you all for reading this story and loving it, thank you for all your comments and all, it has really made me happy to read them. It's been fantastic to slowly watch my review count for each chapter rise with each chapter that has been posted.**_  
_

**Yes, this story will go in to a sequel, because I feel that ending it with the movie's finish will be a good way to end it! The sequel will be called 'The Bonded Girl' and will be posted after this story is finished (I will write a quick A/N and add it to this story to let you guys know when it is up!)  
**

**I hope you all enjoy the chapters to come and don't kill me for how this story ends!  
**

**xoxo,  
Jabberwocky!  
**


	19. Chapter 18

Callie stood in the middle of the street, dead aliens and humans littered the ground as building debris continued to fall out of the sky like morbid snow. Her gun was spent and had been thrown away, her swords covered in the aliens blood and she had lost all her daggers and the blade that had been strapped to her forearm.

Scratches covered her body and face, a black eye was developing on the right side of her face, a split lip was drizzling blood down her chin. She was sure she had managed to knock two teeth out, as her mouth kept filling with blood that she continued to spit out on the pavement, before her eyes went back to the portal, waiting desperately to see if Tony made it out alive. Her arm hung uselessly at her side, blood still oozing from it and collecting in the white of her singlet, before drizzling down the front of it. She had taken a jumper that Steve had handed to her and pressed it against the wound for a few seconds, before letting it drop to the ground as it pushed the arrow head further in to the wound.

"Natasha, you have to close it." Came Steve's voice over the coms, making Callie let out a small whimper as she watched the light instantly flicker out as Natasha used the staff to destroy the link. She watched as the portal shrank, but not before a body fell from the middle of it.

"Son of a gun!" Steve said, watching as Tony plummeted to the ground.

"He's not slowing down!" Thor yelled, instantly going in to action mode as he begun to spin Mjǫlnir around at his side. But he soon stopped as they watched Hulk bounce from one building to catch Tony and hold him in his arm as he crashed in to another building, before falling and rolling on to the ground, each time making sure that Tony was safe in his clutches.

"TONY!" Callie yelled, sprinting with the others to where Hulk and Tony laid on the bitumen. The suit was broken and the ARC reactor was turned off, Steve ripped the mask away from Tony's face and bent down to hear if he was breathing. "Don't you die you son of a bitch!" Callie hissed, falling down to her knees as she stared at him. "Don't you dare die and leave me with these guys!"

She flinched and covered her ear with one hand as Hulk let out a roar, before letting it drop to her side in shock as Tony gasped and came round once more. "Please tell me no one kissed me!" He mumbled, glancing at Callie before looking at the others. "W-what happened?"

"We won." Steve said, grinning as Tony made a comment about not coming in tomorrow and then about a take away place around the corner he wanted to try. He glanced to see Callie standing with Hulk's finger once again stroking her hair, a content look on the beasts face as he watched the others.

"We still have one more thing to do." Thor said, helping Tony stand up and brush the dust from him. "I do believe my brother is somewhere."

"Puny god!" Hulk cried, pointing to Stark tower, then motioning smashing something with a grin. "Puny god." He said again, before scooping Callie up in his hands and grinning at her. Even though Callie demanded he put her down he ignored her, instead happily carrying her as they went to collect the god of lies.

* * *

It had to be the man-beast, out of all the Avengers, it had to be the man-beast that had broken his ribs, pelvis and right arm and caused him to lie in the pit in Stark Tower whilst the battle raged around outside. He heard the crashing, the explosions and the screams wafting up on the air currents as his army stormed the planet, but without him telling them what to do, they had just unleashed their power and destroyed half of down town Manhattan. Maybe the beast had more control over the monster then what he thought, seeing as he was sure a few of those slams were personal, seeing as he went for a very personal part of Loki's body when he slammed him towards the ground.

This wasn't meant to happen!

He was meant to lead his army, not be attacked by some wayward energy ball from Callie!

He had heard her words as she spoke to Felicity as he rushed through the city to get to her before she was killed, he did not want his life ended by a stupid woman!

Once he had come to and started to climb up from the pit, his whole body aching with every move, he came face to face with The Avengers, Clint Barton had an arrow pointing right at his face. The others stood around him, each sporting bruises and cuts from the battle that had just happened, everyone except the man-beast, who stood at the back with Callie in his arms. She looked the worst out of all of them, bruises and cuts littered her face and arms, and she seemed dazed from a cut on her forehead.

"If it's all the same to you..." Loki started to say, watching as Thor glared at him. "I'd like that drink now..." He let out a groan as Tony burst in to laughter, his head was pounding enough without the obnoxious billionaire's voice adding to it.

"The child?" Thor snapped, not even bothering to ask how Loki was, still angry at the fact his younger brother had stabbed him.

Loki wanted to keep where the child was a secret, he didn't want S.H.I.E.L.D to use Hella against either Callie or himself, but he knew as soon as Thor put the Asgardian cuffs on his hands that he wasn't going to be spending much time with S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Darcy." He whispered so only Thor could hear him, he did not trust the others to keep it a secret if Fury asked where they had found the child, but he knew Thor would keep it a secret. Plus the child had to come back to Asgard with them for healing, unless Thor was going to let the child die. "She's with Darcy."

"I'll collect her, brother." Thor said, clapping Loki on the shoulder, making him flinch as it jarred his newly healed bones. "No one else will know where she went."

* * *

Callie reached over and grabbed some food off Bruce's plate, her left arm was bandaged and against her chest in a sling, her other injuries had been tended to by Bruce before she had left with the others to check out the food house that Tony had suggested after he came to. He had refused to let the medics treat her, instead he spent the fifteen minutes it took to get the arrow head out of her wound and stitch her up, before tending to her other minor injuries. She had the arrow head in a small specimen bag in the pocket of her cargo pants, she was going to keep it as a reminder of this day.

"Oi!" Bruce said, laughing softly as he tapped her hand as if he was scolding a small child instead of a grown woman. He rolled his eyes as she just shoved the food in to her mouth and chewed happily, listening to the others eating their meals.

"I feel like I have a hangover..." Tony mumbled around a mouthful of his food, making Thor grunt in agreement. Callie yawned and rested her head against Bruce's shoulder, her eyes half closed as she tried to find the energy to finish the pineapple on her plate. She smiled softly as Bruce's arm came around her waist and held her to his side, with a small sigh she let her eyes close and listened to the noises of the others.

"Well Loki is fine for tonight." Thor stated after they had all finished their meals and Callie had fallen asleep. "I will collect the child tomorrow morning and we leave tomorrow afternoon with the cube. The child will be healed in Asgard and returned as soon as I can, I am sure my father can use some more power to get her back to Midgard. I am sure we will be able to find where she has hidden."

"Yes, I'm sure you'll be able to." Bruce said, gently untangling Callie's hair with his fingers. "I'm sure she will stay with me for a few months before she decides on what to do."

"The option of her coming to Asgard is still on the table." Thor said, lifting the coffee cup in to his hands and holding it, feeling the warmth come off his favourite Midgard drink through the porcelain cup. "Even more so after she demonstrated the ability to harness Loki's power..."

"No, she would be better off here." Bruce said, smiling softly as Callie snuggled in to him more in her sleep and clung to his hand, a small frown on her face. "I don't think she wants to be in the home of Loki, not after all that has happened."

"My mother will be upset, no doubt she wants to meet the girl that made Loki bond with her." Thor quickly regretted what he said as Bruce's arm tightened around Callie, almost pulling her on to his lap.

"Anyway!" Tony called, clapping his hands together to get their attentions. "I do believe it is time to head home. If you don't feel like going to S.H.I.E.L.D you are welcome to share a spare room in my house."

"I'll take the house, I'm sure Callie would much rather that then going back to S.H.I.E.L.D. We still do not know if they will let her go if she enters there once more." Bruce stated, standing up as Tony did and scooping Callie in to his arms to carry her, being careful not to knock or prod any of her injuries.

"House for me as well." Clint said, standing up and stretching. "Come on Tash, you need sleep." He took Natasha's upper arm gently and led her after Tony, not really surprised when Steve and Thor followed them back to the mansion.

* * *

"_SHOOT HER CLINT!" Natasha's voice cried over the coms as she tried to dodge Loki while controlling the alien ship. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SHOOT HER! HER LIFE IS TIED TO HIS, END HER AND YOU END HIM!"_

_Callie turned to find Clint's arrow pointing straight at her forehead, she knew that at this distance it would be an instant kill. She would feel nothing as the arrow buried itself in the soft flesh of her brain, she wondered if it would cause much mess, or if it would be a clean kill._

"_I'm sorry." Clint said, closing his eyes so he couldn't see the tears shining in Callie's brown eyes. "I'm so sorry, but it's for the Earth." He whispered, letting the arrow go. He kept his eyes clenched, waiting for the sound of Callie's body crumbling to the ground, but the noise never came._

_Opening his eyes he came face to face with a very much alive Callie, the arrow frozen only inches from her face and turned to an icy blue. Callie was shaking as she stared at the arrow, her hands slowly returning to their normal colour instead of the frozen blue they had turned as she changed the arrow._

_**WHAT AM I BECOMING?**_

Waking up with a start, Callie sat up in bed, panting loudly as her dream washed over her. She clutched the blankets to her chest as she looked around the room, trying to remind herself that she was in Tony's house and not kidnapped by S.H.I.E.L.D once more. Looking to her side when she heard someone shuffling around she smiled when she saw Bruce, he made a small noise in his sleep and rolled over to his side, pulling the blankets up to his chin.

Laying back down in the bed Callie stared up at the roof, trying to calm her racing heart and shaking hands, she couldn't believe that Clint was going to shoot her, no amount of rational thinking helped her calm the anger and betrayal she felt. Was no one on this planet trustworthy?

She pulled the sunstone bracelet off her wrist and let it fall to the ground, instantly feeling Loki's anger in her mind. Loki had been the only one who had not lied to her, everything he said he had done, not once had he lied to her. He had saved Hella from the destruction and from S.H.I.E.L.D, hiding her in a place that they would never find her.

"_Stop thinking so much!" _Loki's voice snapped in her mind, trying not to take his anger out on her. _"You know they are useless, they tried to kill you! KILL YOU CALLIE! On your fathers orders!"_

"_SHUT UP LOKI!" _Callie screamed in her mind, rolling over and snuggling her face in to Bruce's back, wrapping an arm around his waist to hold him close.

Loki stayed silent for a few minutes before his voice came back to her mind, cunning and soft. _"Stay with the man-beast. He's kept you under the radar before, he will do it again in a heartbeat. Take Hella with you once she arrives back on Earth, i'll try and keep her in Asgard for as long as I possibly can. I know Thor has asked you to come, but there will be plenty of time for you to see Asgard in the future. For now you are needed on Earth, safe in the arms of the man-beast."_

"_I don't love you, Loki..."_

"_I know, I don't love you either."_

Callie rolled over to reach the sunstone bracelet on the floor and slip it on her wrist, before rolling back and snuggling in to Bruce once more, the lie still fresh in her mind. No matter how many times she told herself she didn't love him, her heart said something different. But how could someone love two men at the same time?

_He is a murderer! _She thought, scolding herself for her stupidity. _They both are. _Another voice added, a voice that sounded to much like Loki for her comfort.


	20. Chapter 19

**I find it funny how many people thought the last chapter was the end xD! But no, you have this chapter, which is the last one for this story! Hopefully I will get to work on the prequel and post it soon, I will put up an A/N on the end of this story to let you know when it is posted :D**

**Jabberwocky.  
**

* * *

"I LEAVE NEW YORK FOR ONE NIGHT AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS? CAN I NEVER LEAVE YOU ALONE?" Pepper yelled at Tony over the phone, she had been screaming at him for the past five minutes since he called her. "YOU COULD HAVE NEVER RETURNED! JESUS TONY YOU COULD HAVE DIED!"

"I'd rather die and know there was a New York for you to come back to, then die in a burning fireball after a nuclear explosion!" Tony snapped, before sighing and laying back in his bed, trying not to listen to his house guests.

"I'D RATHER YOU DIDN'T DIE AT ALL!" Pepper yelled, finally giving in to a small sob as her anger subsided. "You wait till I get back there, Tony! I'll strangle more then 12% of your life away!"

"You're never going to let me forget that, are you?"

"Never! I should be there in an hour."

"I'll get the kids out of the house and the to-"

"Goodbye Tony." Pepper said, before hanging up on him mid-sentence, she did not need to walk through the airport with a giant blush on her cheeks.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" Bruce snapped, grunting softly as Callie slammed him in to the wall and attacked his lips with hers, before pulling away to answer his question.

"My father just lied to me, I had just watched as you plummeted from the sky, not knowing if you were alive or not! I had a few things on my mind then what he was saying!" Callie snapped back, grinning slightly as Bruce lifted her legs up to place them around his waist and bit her neck gently. They both needed this, they both needed to know that the other one still felt what they had felt before this, before Loki had come in to their lives and ripped it apart.

"That still doesn't tell me, why!"

"BECAUSE HIS WORDS WERE THE ONLY CONSTANT THING I HAD!" Callie yelled, pulling Bruce's hair as he glared at her. "You kept pushing me away, I thought... I thought your feelings had vanished... I'm not a doll to be played with and then shoved in a cupboard, if you are with me, then stay with me..." Her eyes filled with tears as Bruce gently put her down on the ground, pushing her arms from around his neck.

"I can't trust myself." He whispered, turning and walking from the room, causing Callie to fall to her knees and sob in to her hands, her heart feeling like it had just been smashed to pieces.

* * *

The meeting between Jane and Thor had been bitter sweet and to short for Thor's liking, but he knew he needed to get Loki back to Asgard before he escaped again. He had collected the child and frowned as the young girl gave him a glare so like Loki's he nearly dropped her.

"She does that a lot." Darcy said, smiling as she kissed the child on the head. "But only because she doesn't like to be carried around, she's very independent this one."

"I wish I could take you back to Asgard with me, Jane. Show you the universe." Thor said, giving Jane a hug before kissing her softly. "One day I promise that I will bring you to meet my parents and to see my world, but today is not that day. Today is the day I put my brother in prison."

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, Thor." Jane said, giving him another kiss before pulling away and trying not to cry in front of him. "I just hope you will forgive him in time..."

"I have already forgiven him, Jane. He is just lost and needs to find his way..."

"Well let's hope he does, this little one needs a daddy!" Darcy said, grinning as Hella wriggled away from her attempted kiss and gave her an incredulous look.

Thor stared at Darcy and then looked down at Hella, trying to figure out if Darcy knew something that he did not. "This is not the offspring of Loki." He said, after feeling how warm the child was. "She belongs to someone who Loki views as an equal."

"Loki views someone as an equal? That man is more self-centered then an arena packed with actors!" Darcy said, grinning sheepishly as Thor glared at her. "I did as he asked, I watched her and kept her safe. Now go before your brother tries to destroy something else."

"_Darcy!" _Jane hissed, elbowing her friend before reaching up to cup Thor's cheeks in her hands. "I'll miss you again." She whispered, giving him one finale kiss before backing away to let him leave.

* * *

The thing that would always shock Callie about New York was the way everyone was so wrapped up in their own world they didn't notice what happened around them. As The Avengers and herself stood around Loki and Thor, no one batted an eye at them, continuing on with what they were doing.

"_So you will not stay with him?" _Loki asked, staring at Callie as Thor spoke to Steve.

"_No, I'll be going to Australia. S.H.I.E.L.D has very little power over where I am going, and I know a few people down there. I'll be using Tony's jet to fly to Cape Town then get a plane from there to Auckland and then fly from there to Melbourne. And after that its a few hours drive to my new home." _Callie looked at Bruce for a few minutes before looking back at Loki. _"How long will Hella have to stay?"_

"_A month at the maximum. It will take a little bit for the magic to work in order to heal her, but everything should work out. And whilst she is there I am sure that Frigga will look after her."_

"_And what of you, Loki? What are they going to do to you? What more can they do to you?"_

"_I do not know, Callie Laufeyson. I do not know."_

"I want to thank you all." Thor said, smiling around at the group, his eyes lingering on Callie for a few moments longer then anyone else. "This cube will stay in the palace under constant guard..."

"_Because that worked so well with the casket!" _Loki thought, making Callie lose track of what Thor was saying.

"... I will take the child to be healed and then return her to Callie..." Thor reached out and gently took a sleeping Hella out of Callie's arms. "She will not be harmed whilst on my planet, let us hope that stays the same when I return her to this planet..."

"_Highly unlikely..." _

"_And this is why he gagged you, Loki!"_

"... I will keep my eyes on this planet to make sure that no aftershocks of the portal opening happen, I will also monitor Callie. If I feel she is in danger, I will step in. She is tied to my brother's life and I will _not _have his life threatened."

"_The bond should be strong enough that the sunstones are rendered useless. You should still be able to access my magic in case of an emergency, let us hope that you do not need it."_

"I hope to fight alongside you all once again." Thor said, bowing his head to each of them in a sign of respect before turning to Bruce. "And I hope to be able to spar with the other man once more."

"L-let's hope not..." Bruce mumbled, wringing his hands in nerves as Thor chuckled. In a flash of blinding light the two gods and the young mortal child vanished from the Earth, the only sign they had been there was the smoking remains of New York.

With her hand shoved in her pocket Callie watched the others leave, Clint and Natasha together, Steve on his motorbike and Tony taking Bruce away in the car. Before they had sped off, Callie caught Bruce's eyes, holding his gaze for a few seconds she bowed her head at him in a sign of goodbye.

Turning around she pulled her hood up and started to make her way towards the airport, quietly humming a tune to herself as she was taken up by the bustling crowd that was the New York side walk. Her new life had started as soon as she had bowed her head to Bruce, it was her silent way of saying 'Enough is enough, I quit.' because she knew she could never say it out loud.

Pulling out her phone she dropped it on the side walk and stomped on it watching as particles from it skidded across and in to the gutter. With a backwards glance at the park Callie continued on her way, once again humming a quiet tune to herself.

**THE END!**


	21. Finale Note

**Ok guys, check out the sequel to this story: The Girl With The Bond. The first chapter has been posted up and I am already working on the third chapter today, hope you all enjoy it and thank you for getting me over 100 reviews, to celebrate here is a Loki plushie for you all! -hands it out-**

**xoxo**

**Jabberwocky.**


End file.
